Jealousy
by MagicTime
Summary: Sam et Dean se rendent chez une certaine Cassie, ancienne petiteamie de ce dernier. Un jeune homme porté disparu, une ex' bien trop belle, un amour interdit qui leur fait perdre la tête... SWDW Warning: Incest et Yaoi! Suite de Fuga Et Conscienta
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ni même l'histoire. Je ne touche rien du tout pour écrire cette Fic... **

**Personnages:** Dean, Sam, Cassie, Sarah [Black et Wilden, John, le Démon aux yeux jaunes et un ou deux OC...

**Genre:** Yaoi/Angst/Drama/Romance

Homophobes, veuillez passer votre route! Je tiens à rappeler que que cette fic traite d'une relation entre deux frère, donc de l'incest. Si vous ne pouvez pas supporter, trouvez ça dégoûtant... Etc, passez votre chemin!!!

J'avais dit qu'une suite de "Fuga Et Conscienta" n'était peut-être pas envisageable... Eh bien, c'était faux! Seulement, comme je suis en période d'examens, je ne vais certainement pas uplaoder les chapitres très souvent... Mais assez pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche! Ce chapitre est assez court, étant un simple prologue.

Bonne lecture!

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

**"Tuer... Détruire... Oui... Vas y... Tue le... Fais lui si mal... Qu'est-ce que tu attends...?! TUE LE!"**

09H15, motel Casablancas, chambre quinze, Austin, Etat du Texas. Sam Winchester se réveilla brusquement à cause d'un des cauchemars qu'il faisait, si souvent, depuis déjà quelques temps... Il se sentait mal, si mal, comme après chacun de ces mauvais rêves. Seulement, et allez savoir comment, jamais il n'arrivait à se les rappeler. La seule chose qui lui restait en mémoire était cette immense fureur, cette tristesse et cette douleur, qui lui arrachait le coeur, chaque nuit... Se redressant dans le lit, il prit sa tête entre ses mains, essayant de calmer la migraine qui l'avait assaillit dès son réveil...

-Eh...

Sam tourna la tête et adressa un pâle sourire à celui qui partageait ses nuits, depuis déjà presque un mois - En dehors des cauchemars, bien entendu... Son homme, son âme soeur... Mais aussi son frère... Dean fronça les sourcils et se redressa, s'inquiétant du teint pâle de son frère.

-Ca va? Encore un cauchemar?

Sam se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il allait ajouter autre chose, mais une sonnerie retentit, soudainnement. Dean soupira et attrappa son portable, posé sur la table de chevet et décrocha, après avoir jeté un nouveau coup d'oeil vers Sam et avoir fait une remarque sur l'imbécilité des gens pour avoir à appeler à une heure pareille...!

-Dean Winchester...

-Bonjour, Dean. C'est Cassie.

Dean parut stupéfait durant quelques secondes, ce qui intrigua légèrement Sam.

-Qui est-ce...?

Mais Dean fit un geste de la main, l'intimant à se taire, ce qu'il fit aussitôt, renforçant un peu plus sa curiosité...

-Oh... Salut... Comment vas-tu depuis... Depuis la dernière fois?

-Hem... Ca peut aller... Et toi?

-De même. Et... Tout va bien, depuis l'affaire que Sam et moi sommes venus régler? Pas d'autres signes sortant du naturel...?

-Eh bien, c'est justement pour ça que je t'appelle... Tu te souviens de Meredith?

-Hem... La fille qui te suivait partout où tu allais...?

-Ca s'appelle une meilleure amie, Dean... Bref. Son petit-ami a disparu, il y a deux semaines.

-Cassie... Je ne suis pas un détective, tu...

-J'ai de bonnes raisons de croire qu'il a était enlevé par un Démon. J'ai trouvé des résidus de souffre près du dernier endroit où on l'ait vu...

Dean resta silencieux durant quelques secondes. Sam, comprenant peu à peu que la personne avec qui Dean parlait était l'ex petite amie de celui-ci, se renfrogna.

-Bon, d'accord. Sam et moi, on arrive dès qu'on peut.

Le ton de la jeune femme devint assez agressif, soudainnement, ce qui étonna Dean.

-Pourquoi tu ne viens pas seul? Je pensais que Sam devait repartir à la Fac'!?

-C'est nous deux, ou rien du tout.

La jeune fille soupira et finit par approuver. Quelques secondes plus tard, Dean raccrocha et se tourna vers son frère, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-C'était Cassie.

-Sans blague...

Le ton amer et le regard fuyant de Sam lui fit, peu à peu, perdre son sourire.

-Quoi?

-Rien, laisse tomber...

Sam soupira et s'allongea de nouveau, tournant le dos à son frère. Mais, au lieu d'une expression impassible ou outrée, c'est un grand sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres de Dean, encore une fois. Ce dernier, déterminé à savoir le pourquoi du comment, finit à califourchon sur son frère, ce qui déplut fortement à celui-ci...

-Dean!

-Tu es jaloux.

-Descend de là et lâches moi!

-Oh, mon Dieu! Tu es jaloux de Cassie!

-Dean...

-Comment peux-tu être jaloux d'une fille que je n'ai pas vu depuis des mois...?

-Mais, tu vas me lâcher, oui?!

-C'est comme ci j'avais été jaloux de Sarah Blake... Bon, j'ai été jaloux de Sarah, surtout quand tu l'as embrassé. Et aussi quand elle t'envoyait des regards mielleux et incroyablement suggestifs sur ce qu'elle voulait vraiment de toi... Beurk...!

-Bouges toi de là et cesse de dire de telles âneries!

-En fait, j'étais aussi jaloux de Sarah - Wilden, pas Blake... "Oh, Sam, si tu as besoin de parler, tu as mon numéro...!" Mon oeil, oui! Et la fille qui n'arrêtait pas de te regarder du coin de l'oeil, hier, dans ce bar... C'était tellement...

-Tu n'es plus jaloux, là... Tu es possessif, Dean. Mais, possessif ou non, descends de mes jambes. J'aimerais bien au moins arriver à dormir plus de deux heures dans une nuit, entre les cauchemars que je fais et toi qui ne cesse de me coller, espèce de sale pervers...!

Le sourire de Dean s'aggrandit encore et, au lieu de bouger comme le lui indiquait son frère, il se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Dean, je...

-Tais-toi.

9H22, motel Casablancas, chambre seize, Austin, Etat du Texas. Mrs Surrey Smith soupira en les entendant recommencer. S'ils s'y mettaient même le matin, maintenant...! Ah, les jeunes et leurs hormones...!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Au Même Moment...**

-Alors...?

Raccrochant et reposant son téléphone portable sur la table, Cassie eut un sourire en coin, avant de se tourner vers une ombre, appuyée contre un des murs du salon de la grande maison de la jeune femme, maintenant plongé dans la pénombre...

-Il viendra. Avec Sam.

Il y eut un rire. Démoniaque, inhumain... Puis, deux yeux jaunes brillant dans l'obscurité... Bientôt, une nouvelle ère commencerait, ponctuée de drames et de larmes. Et tout allait commencer par un début de zizanie... Et de jalousie... 


	2. Cassie rime avec Jalousie

Alors là, je suis impardonnable! Je m'étais promis de poster ce chapitre (Finit depuis un petit moment) depuis deux semaines -- J'avais oublié " Mais, le voilà enfin!

Début de profonde jalousie, ainsi que de disputes... Mais, pour l'instant, c'est vraiment de la "petite" zizanie, par rapport à ce qui va suivre... De quoi vous rassurer, donc...!

La suite, dans peu de temps! Bonne lecture!

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

-Dean!

-Salut, Cassie...

Sam soupira et détourna les yeux lorsque la jeune femme sauta au cou de Dean, en signe de bienvenue... Attendant patiemment que Cassie se détache de Dean, le jeune homme ne s'attendait pourtant pas à ce que celle-ci pose ses lèvres sur celle de son ex... Pétrifié sur place, sur le perron de la maison de cette même jeune femme qui était en train d'embrasser SON petit-ami, en ce moment, même, Sam se sentit encore plus mal lorsque Dean ne fit rien pour la repousser et, au contraire, sembla répondre à son baiser. Finalement, tout deux finir par se séparer, sous les yeux encore ébahis de Sam.

-Hem... Vous rentrez...?

Dean adressa un grand sourire charmeur à la jeune femme et jeta un coup d'oeil vers Sam. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il intercepta son regard blessé et outré. Dean se contenta d'un regard interrogateur et d'un simple haussement avant de suivre la jeune fille. De nouveau, Sam se sentit plus mal qu'il ne l'était déjà... Il y a quelques temps, tout deux avaient décidés de cacher leur liaison, que se soit aux yeux des personnes qu'ils rencontraient, ou aux personnes qu'ils connaissaient déjà, avant toute cette histoire... Dean avait alors commencé à flirter, à gauche et à droite, dans les bars où ils allaient, ne se préoccupant même pas de la réaction de Sam, de ses sentiments... Il se contentait de dire qu'il en avait besoin. Et Sam ne disait jamais rien, ses défenses et ses répliques s'effondrant bien vite à chaque baiser, chaque caresse... Il était faible, bien trop amoureux... Dean aurait pu coucher avec un ou une autre, sous ses yeux, il lui aurait sûrement pardonné... Mais, au fils des jours, au cours des semaines, cette attitude le blessait plus qu'il ne voulait le croire... Il était jaloux, incroyablement jaloux, possessif... Mais tellement naïf... Dean aurait pu lui dire de se jeter du toit, il l'aurait fait, seulement pour ses beaux yeux, pour un seul de ses baisers... Il l'aimait, tellement fort, et s'était en train de le détruire, petit à petit...

-Ok, c'est bien ce que je croyais... Qu'est ce que tu en penses, Sam...?

Sam releva la tête et jeta un regard interrogateur vers son frère, maintenant assis à la table du salon, consultant documents et archives... Dean se contenta de lui jeter un regard exasperé pour son manque d'attention avant de retourner à ses papiers... Et au décolleté plongeant de Cassie, maintenant penchée au-dessus de la table, en face de son ancien petit-ami. Sam, sous les regards etonnés des deux jeunes gens, tourna les talons et sortit de la maison, sans rien d'autre qu'un simple "Il faut que j'aille prendre l'air..."

_C'était une mauvaise idée de venir ici... Je savais bien qu'il y allait avoir quelque chose dans ce genre... Pourquoi donc tout se passe toujours aussi mal...?!_

Soupirant de lassitude, Sam finit par s'asseoir sur les marches du perron, croisant les doigts pour que Dean le rejoigne, le rassure... Pour qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aimait, et que Cassie n'était qu'une sale petite garce qui essayait seulement de briser leur couple... Ou, même, il se contentrait d'un simple "Je t'aime", de sa part, sans même recevoir d'excuses... Il ferma les yeux et un léger sourire, donné par le soulagement, naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et une personne s'asseoir près de lui...

-Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça?

Sur ce coup là, se fut surtout le désarroi et la colère qui prirent la place... Alors qu'il s'attendait à de plates excuses, Dean le regardait maintenant avec interrogation, agacement et même colère. _Tu te demandes ce que j'ai?! Allez, prends moi pour un idiot, tant que tu y es...!_

-Pourquoi je réagis comme ça?! Dean, depuis que nous sommes ici, tu as toujours eut les yeux rivés sur son décolleté ou sur ses fesses et, de plus, tu ne l'as même pas repoussée lorsqu'elle a... Tentée de t'arracher les amygdales par voie orale...!

Sam s'attendait, une fois de plus, à des excuses. Une nouvelle fois, il se trompait... Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de Dean, au plus grand désarroi du cadet.

-Quoi?!

-Un seul mot: Jalousie... TU es jaloux de Cassie...!

Sam le regarda s'extasier, seul, sous cette simple information, un mêlange d'incompréhension et de colère, grandissante, faisant place en lui. Il y eut un court silence.

-Pathétique...

Sam, de nouveau, tourna les talons, passa devant l'Impala de son frère et continua son chemin, droit devant lui, les mains dans les poches.

-Je te souhaite bien du plaisir alors! Et, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je vais très bien!

Dean resta là, les bras ballants, regardant son frère s'éloigner, petit à petit... Bon, peut être qu'il en faisait trop, mais il avait faillit mourrir une fois, de la faute de Sam d'une certaine manière, alors il était bien décidé à vivre cette chance à plein temps... Quitte à blesser celui qu'il aimait, au plus profond de son coeur...

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

-Sais-tu quel est le sentiment le plus dévastateur, chez l'homme, Cassie...?

La jeune femme se tourna vers le Démon, après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, surveillant que Dean et Sam discutaient toujours.

-Maître, vous ne devriez pas...

-Je t'ai posé une question, Humaine.

Cassie frissonna, bien malgré elle, et répondit dans un simple murmure.

-L'amour...

Le Démon sourit. Un sourire diabolique...

-En effet... L'amour entraine la jalousie, la rancoeur, la tristesse, le mal être, parfois... Puis, la rupture, le désarroi, total...

Il y eut un silence, avant que le Démon ne s'adresse, de nouveau, à Cassie.

-Sam est mien. Il est le roi de ce nouveau monde, le gardien de notre armée... Dean n'est qu'un pion sur un échiquier, un pauvre humain implanté dans le décor, comme des milliers d'autres... Seulement, il a fallut que Sam se lie à Dean. Si je tue Dean, Sam meurt. Et inversement.

-Et, vous voulez Sam vivant... N'est ce pas?

Le Démon sourit, de nouveau, avant de poursuivre.

-En effet, tu apprends vite, Cassie... La seule solution est donc de les séparer. Provoquer la rupture, totale et irréversible... Et, pour ça, j'ai besoin que tu entraines Dean dans un tourbillon irrésistible, d'où il n'arrivera pas à se sortir... Seulement, réussiras-tu à jouer avec les sentiments de quelqu'un d'autre, Humaine? Pourras-tu agir en sachant qu'au final, tu briseras des vies, ainsi que des coeurs...?

-Oui, Maître.

-Bien... Tu as trois jours. Par la suite, si tu échoues, tu sais ce qui t'arriveras...

Cassie frissonna, de nouveau, et baissa légèrement la tête, en signe de soumission.

-Oui, Maître. Je le sais parfaitement...

Le Démon sourit.

-A toi de jouer... 


	3. Succomber à la tentation

Vraiment désolée pour cette longue attente! J'attendais juste d'avoir finie cette fic avant de poster la suite... Ainsi, je posterais plus souvent. Encore toutes mes excuses et merci à ceux qui ont laissés une review!

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Cassie Robinson était belle, intelligente... Major de sa promotion, à sa sortie de l'université, elle avait tout pour réussir: On lui avait déjà promis un travail dans une grande entreprise, qui devint, à peine quelques mois plus tard, une multinationale exportant dans de nombreux pays... Mais, entre tout cela, elle rencontra un homme. Séduisant, mystérieux, cynique... Cassie était tombée amoureuse de Dean Winchester. Leur liaison dura deux semaines. Le dernier soir, avant de repartir, le jeune homme lui avoua sa véritable identité: Il était un chasseur. Un chasseur de démons... Ce fut le début de la lente descente aux Enfers... Ils se séparèrent. 

Chaque bruit suspect la faisait sursauter. Elle avait peur du noir. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter de regarder un film d'horreur, aussi minable soit-il... Tout ça parce qu'elle savait, maintenant, que tout était réel. Les monstres sous les lits, les ombres dans les placards, les grincements dans le grenier... Les loups-garous, les vampires... Mais, les années avaient finies par passer... Elle refusa des postes plus importants les uns que les autres et finie par se retrouver journaliste au journal local. Son père avait essayé de la motiver, de nouveau... Quelques semaines plus tard, il se faisait tuer, dans d'étranges circonstances... Cassie appela Dean. Elle fit la connaissance de Sam.

Samuel Winchester... Ses regards, ses gestes, ses sourires... Tout indiquait qu'il aimait Dean en proportion énorme. Bien plus que comme un frère... Néanmoins, il ne laissait rien percer et, heureusement pour lui...! La jalousie s'était emparée d'elle, lentement... Mais, elle avait gagnée. Cassie avait pu voir le regard profondément blessé et gêné de Sam, lorsque Dean et elle s'étaient embrassés, une dernière fois... La jalousie l'a reprit, lentement... Dean allait être avec Sam. Sam aimait Dean. Cassie aimait Dean, également... Et, jamais elle ne laisserait le cadet des Winchester gagner... Cassie déménagea. Prendre un nouveau départ, oublier Dean, la mort de son père, les phénoménes surnaturels...

Elle avait rencontrée un certain Killian Jager, dans cette nouvelle ville. Killian se revela bien vite comme étant assez renseigné sur le paranormal, de tout bord soit-il. Alors qu'il commençait une relation avec Meredith, la meilleure amie de la jeune fille, elle rencontra un Démon, pour la première fois... Killian l'appelait "L'ange aux yeux noirs", et pour cause... En apparence, ce démon avait tout pour être un ange... De longs cheveux blonds, un visage fin, une peau pâle, des yeux noirs perçants, un sourire de glace... Cassie n'avait jamais su qui cette créature était réellement. La seule chose dont elle était sûre c'est qu'elle était responsable de la disparition de Killian...

Killian avait donc disparu et un autre démon avait fait son apparition. Un démon aux yeux jaunes, cette fois-ci... Il se disait maître d'une grande armée, bras droit de Satan... Il lui avait promit un travail de rêve, beaucoup d'argent, le retour de son père et de Killian et un amour éternel en compagnie de Dean... Sa seule contrainte? Séparer Dean de son frère. User de ses charmes pour détruire le cadet, pour qu'il se tourne vers le démon, pour qu'il oublie son amour pour son frère aîné... Cassie n'était qu'une humaine. Une humaine avec sa haine, ses colères, mais aussi son coeur... Elle n'avait jamais oublié Killian, ni "L'ange aux yeux noirs", bien qu'elle ait pensé que, maintenant, tout deux ne faisaient plus qu'un...

Se levant lentement du lit, Cassie mit rapidement son peignoir et quitta la chambre, sans un bruit. Le démon attendait là, dans le couloir, les bras croisés, un mince sourire sur les lèvres...

-Alors?

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune fille.

-C'est fait, Maître. Il a été beaucoup plus coopératif que vous l'aviez imaginé...

Le démon hocha simplement la tête et recula de quelques pas, l'air satisfait, alors que du bruit se faisait entendre de la chambre.

-Cassie...?

-Ton père va se réveiller, dans trois jours, dans un hôpital du centre de New-York... L'argent est sur ton compte. Demain, une grande entreprise va t'appeler pour te proposer un travail d'exception... Et ce garçon est tout à toi, maintenant...

-Et, pour Killian?

Le Démon se retourna, alors qu'il s'apprétait à passer la porte d'entrée, et lui adressa un sourire énigmatique.

-Tu le reverras dès qu'il aura accomplit sa propre part du marché... Bonne chance, Cassie Robinson. Nous nous reverrons bien plus tôt que tu peux le croire...

Il ouvrit la porte et sortit, sans un bruit, laissant la jeune femme plantée là.

-Mais, atten...!

Mais, lorsqu'elle se précipita vers la porte, elle ne vit personne dans la rue. Il avait disparut. Au même moment, deux bras entourèrent sa taille et deux lèvres se posèrent dans son cou, ce qui la fit sursauté, sous la surprise...

-A qui parlais-tu?

-J'étais au téléphone avec une amie...

Elle se retourna pour faire face au jeune homme et lui adressa un sourire.

-A quatre heures du matin?!

-Les coups de déprimes peuvent arriver à n'importe quelle heure de la journée, chéri...

Il parut légèrement gêné par le surnom, mais ne dit rien, se contentant de la prendre dans ses bras, après avoir refermé la porte. La tête sur son épaule, Cassie sourit, d'une manière assez malsaine...

_J'ai gagné, Sam... Dean est à moi, maintenant. Rien qu'à moi..._

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

**Il est parti**

_Ferme la..._

**Il est sûrement avec Cassie en ce moment même. Dans sa chambre, dans son lit, dans son corps...**

-Je t'ai dit de la fermer!

Sam attrappa la première bouteille lui tombant sous la main et la jeta contre le mur, où elle se fracassa en des centaines de morceaux. Voilà deux jours que Dean était partit. Il lui avait seulement laissé un mot, lui disant que leur amour était trop compliqué, qu'il ferait mieux de repartir à l'université, de finir ses études et d'avoir un travail honnête, de se trouver une fille, ou même un garçon, bien... Sam n'avait pas bougé. Il avait seulement pleuré, durant des heures et des heures... Il n'avait pas comprit. Il ne comprenait pas... Il avait sauvé Dean d'une mort certaine, n'est ce pas? Alors, pourquoi lui faisait-il tant de mal? Pourquoi...?

**Si tu n'étais pas partit avec Sarah, si tu ne t'étais pas fait passé pour mort... Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Voilà pourquoi, Sammy... Il t'en veut. Peut être qu'il a fait semblant de t'aimer, au fond, pour se venger. Pour te faire souffrir autant que l'as fait...**

_Je deviens complétement dingue..._

**Bien sûr que tu deviens fou, Sammy... Tu aurais pu mourrir pour Jessica. Mais, Jess' est morte est tu t'es donc reporté sur quelqu'un d'autre... Sur Dean. C'est bizarre, quand même, que tout ceux qui t'approche un peu trop sont comblés de malheur...**

Sam ne put retenir ses sanglots. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras, espèrant qu'IL se taise, qu'IL arrête de lui montrer la vérité, blessante et dérangeante...

**Tu aurais mieux fait de fuir, comme l'avait dit ton père. Tu aurais mieux fait de repartir à Stanford... Tu aurais pu rester avec Sarah Blake... Elle t'aimait tellement, sincérement, de plus... Ou avec Sarah Wilden. Belle, intelligente, connaissant le paranormal... Mais non. Il a fallut que tu tombes amoureux de ton propre frère... Dean. Fort, intelligent... Tellement cynique, tellement protecteur, tellement beau et mystérieux... Tu es tombé, comme n'importe laquelle de ses groupies... Franchement, tu es pitoyable, mon pauvre Sam...**

-J't'en prie...

La voix, cassante et glaciale, se fit plus douce. Il y eut des bruits de pas, claquant contre le parquet de bois du sol. Une présence, accroupie juste à côté de lui... Une main saisit son menton et lui fit relever la tête, lentement, sans aucun geste brusque.

**Je ne veux que ton bohneur, Sammy... Je serais toujours là pour toi. J'ai toujours était là pour toi... Alors, cesse de pleurer, tout va aller mieux, maintenant...**

L'inconnu essuya ses larmes, tendrement. Sam plongea alors ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocuteur.

-Tu... Tu me le promets...?

Il eut un grand sourire, faisant apparaitre ses dents d'un blanc éclatant, assez pointues pour que cela paraisse suspect... Se penchant légèrement, il déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres du jeune homme, avant de se redresser et de le regarder, de nouveau, dans les yeux.

**Promis**

Sam eut un pâle sourire.

-Merci, Killian...

**De rien, Sam. Je suis là pour ça...**

Il se releva et se recula, dans un coin de la pièce, ses yeux noirs, posés sur le jeune homme, brillant d'une lueur malsaine... 


	4. Histoire de retourner en arrière

Quatrième chapitre, très en retard, je dois dire... Mais bon, vous pouvez remarquer à quel point il est long... Je devais le couper en deux parties, mais cela aurait donné un mêlange complétement incompréhensible...

Bref, voilà le quatrième chapitre, entièrement consacré au flash back, pour mieux comprendre ce qui se passe dans le troisième chapitre...

Bonne Lecture, et merci pour vos reviews!

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

-Vous êtes Killian Jager...?

-Et vous, qui êtes vous, au juste...?

Dean Winchester soupira d'un air agacé. Couvert de boue des pieds à la tête, l'ainé n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, de plus qu'il était au beau milieu d'une usine désafectée et qu'il était, maintenant, menacé par un jeune homme d'à peu près son âge, pointant un revolver sur lui... Bon, il fallait dire qu'il faisait la même chose, mais bon, il avait ses raisons lui, au moins...! Après que Sam soit partit, à pied, de chez Cassie, Dean avait prit les documents de celle-ci et était retourné au motel. Comment s'était-il fait pardonner? Ah, cela, nous évireterons de passer par les détails, essayez juste de faire fonctionner votre imagination...! Bref, lorsque tout deux s'étaient un peu plus penchés sur les dossiers que Cassie avait réussie à amasser, ils avaient réussis à retrouver l'identité et l'endroit où ce Monsieur Jager avait disparu... C'est ainsi que Dean se retrouvait dans cette usine, couvert de boue après une course poursuite avec ce même jeune homme, alors que Sam était avec Cassie... Réjouissant, il l'imaginait déjà...

-Dean Winchester. Je suis là parce que Cassie Robinson m'a demandé de vous retrouver...

Aussitôt, Killian baissa son arme. Il semblait assez surpris, voir même ébahit...

-Cassie a... C'est donc vous, le fameux Dean?

Ce fut au tour de Dean d'être surprit...

-Vous... Elle vous a parlée de moi?

Killian sourit et haussa légèrement les épaules, alors que Dean baissait, à son tour, son revolver.

-Bien entendu! Vous êtes Dean Winchester, le premier et grand amour de Cassie Robinson! D'ailleurs, si vous n'avez pas remarqué vous même, elle est toujours folle de vous...

-Je... Bien sûr que... Non, je suis là pour vous ramener chez vous alors... Où étiez-vous passés durant tout ce temps? Et pourquoi avez-vous une arme?

Killian eut l'air agacé et haussa les épaules.

-Chez des amis, en Floride... Ils m'ont demandés de venir chasser avec eux, c'est tout...

-Chasser?! En Floride?!

Killian eut, pendant quelques secondes, un air assez inquiétant. Ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur vermeille, tandis qu'un mince sourire apparaissait au coin de ses lèvres. Un sourire sarcastique, mesquin... Dean fronça les sourcils mais, le temps de cligner des paupières et tout était revenu à la normale. Tout...

-Allons, Winchester... Tout le monde sait, du moins tous les gens comme nous savent, que la Floride est l'endroit où le nombre de colonies de Loups-Garous est le plus important, n'est ce pas...?

Les yeux de Dean s'ecarquillèrent, montrant sa franche surprise.

-Vous... Tu es un chasseur?!

-En effet. Et j'en connais beaucoup sur toi, Dean Winchester. Vous êtes assez célébre dans le milieu, toi et ton père. Sammy aussi, d'ailleurs, mais il n'est pas autant... "Adulé", devrais-je dire...

-Il s'appelle Sam. Et pourquoi dis-tu ça?

Killian éclata de rire et ce même éclat que précédemment apparut dans ses yeux. Plus les secondes passaient et plus Dean trouvait cela étrange... Très étrange... Et il n'aimait pas vraiment le fait que cet inconnu parle de son frère de manière aussi familière...

-Les liens que le Démon aux yeux jaunes a tissé avec lui sont légèrement mal vus... On dit même qu'il serait un démon, lui-même...

Dean braqua, de nouveau, son arme sur lui, dans un élan de colère.

-Dean...!

Celui-ci se retourna, plus qu'étonné de voir son frère, à quelques mètres derrière lui. Le cadet s'avança, une arme dans la main, tournée vers le sol, ses yeux fixés sur Killian, qui lui souriait d'une manière assez étrange...

-Sam? Mais qu'est-ce que...?

-Cassie m'a demandée de te suivre. Je crois qu'elle a vraiment peur de perdre son cher "Deany"...

Dean tiqua à cette réplique, mais ne dit rien, se contentant de se racler la gorge d'un air embarassé. Killian, son arme maintenant rangée dans sa ceinture, regardait toujours Sam de cette façon fixe et profonde, droit dans ses yeux verts pâles... Il ne dit rien, se contentant de laisser un sourire ironique s'installer sur ses lèvres...

-Hem, bref! Sam, voici Killian Jager. C'est un chasseur, tout comme nous, ce qui explique sa soudaine disparition...

Sam sourit, d'une manière chaleureuse et amicale, et s'avança vers lui, main tendue.

-Enchanté! Sam Winchester, et je...

**Sammy... Je sais déjà tout de toi...**

-Qu'est-ce que...?!

**Chut... Je suis là pour toi... Ne dis rien, Sammy, tout va bien... Pense juste à quelque chose, je t'entendrais...**

Dean vit, avec ébahissement, son frère se mettre à pâlir à une vitesse fulgurante. Celui-ci, les yeux toujours fixés dans ceux de Killian, recula de quelques pas, baissant sa main et venant se placer, de nouveau, aux côtés de son frère, sans pour autant lâcher le nouveau venu du regard. Celui-ci continuait de le regarder, une lueur d'amusement ayant fait place dans son regard... Consterné par ce soudain silence, Dean laissa son regard voyager de son frère à Killian et inversement.

_Comment est-ce possible...? Comment peut-il..._

**Penses-tu être le seul à avoir de tels dons, Sammy...?**

_Tu es...!_

**Non, ma mère n'a pas brûlée avec le reste de ma charmante demeure, lorsque j'avais à peine six mois. Je crois faire partie des exceptions... Mais...**

-Bon, je ne voudrais pas couper court à ce magnifique moment de tendresse, mais il faut qu'on te ramène chez toi, Jager.

Le ton glacial et agressif de Dean ramena Sam à la réalité. Jetant un regard désolé à celui-ci, il tourna les talons, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard, indéchiffrable, vers Killian. Alors que celui-ci s'apprétait à le suivre, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, Dean le stoppa, le visage fermé, les yeux jetant des étincelles...

-Si jamais tu lui fais quoi que se soit, Jager...

Killian eut l'air légèrement surprit devant cette situation. Au final, il adressa un sourire sarcastique à l'ainé, le regardant avec une once de supériorité et de mépris sur le visage...

-Que penses-tu que je puisse faire, Winchester? Lui sauter dessus au détour d'un couloir pour soulager mes idées lubriques? Il faut dire que ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque mais, je n'ai jamais aimé casser les jolis petits couples, comme celui que tu formes avec Sam...

Dean ouvrit la bouche, pour répliquer, mais la referma tout aussi vite, un air soupçonneux et légèrement étonné sur le visage.

-Comment sais-tu cela?

-Je suis un peu devin, je crois...

Killian sourit, de nouveau, et le contourna, sortant de l'hangar désaffecté. Dean, après avoir donné un coup de pied rageur dans une vieille caisse en bois, trainant sur le sol, fit de même. Lorsqu'il arriva au dehors, il se figea net en voyant Killian et Sam assis sur le capot de la voiture de Cassie, que ce dernier avait emprunté selon les commentaires de la jeune femme, pour pouvoir retrouver Dean... Killian, si proche de Sam que leurs jambes se touchaient. Sam, qui souriait, l'une de ses mains à seulement quelques millimètres de la cuisse de Killian... Leurs yeux, encore une fois rassemblés. Aucun scillement, aucun battement de cils, leurs visages trop proches au goût de Dean... Ce dernier sentit son coeur s'alourdir, son cerveau se bloquer et un nouveau sentiment faire place dans son corps... Il n'avait qu'une envie: Sauter sur Jager et lui refaire le portrait. L'empêcher d'être aussi proche de son frère, de son petit-ami, malgré tout... Il savait, il était même sûr, que Killian était dangeureux. Et, le voir aussi près de Sam lui donnait envie de vomir...

-Dean, ça ne te dérange pas si je monte avec Sam? Non pas que je ne trouve pas ta voiture attractive, mais j'ai des choses qui m'appartiennent, dans cette voiture, ça me permettra de les reprendre... Ou d'en acquérir d'autres...

Killian, un sourire mielleux sur les lèvres, les yeux fixés sur Dean, mit une de ses mains derrière Sam, son épaule touchant maintenant celle du jeune homme. Dean aurait pu rester indifférent, que se soit à cause du commentaire ou du geste mais, lorsqu'il vit Sam rougir, légèrement, ce sentiment de jalousie extrême le reprit...

-Vas te faire...

-Dean, allez quoi! Ce n'est pas cinq petits kilomètres passés sans toi ou avec Killian qui vont me tuer!

Sam lui adressa un grand sourire, un de ceux auquel Dean n'avait jamais su résister. Il se contenta donc, après un léger moment, de soupirer et d'hausser les épaules, avant de monter dans sa précieuse Impala.

**Il n'est pas assez bien pour toi, Sammy... Tu mérites bien mieux que ce cafard...**

Killian sentit le regard noir de Sam sur lui.

_Dean n'est pas un cafard! Et je l'aime, un point c'est tout!_

Killian finit par tourner la tête vers le jeune homme et le regarda d'une manière qu'on pouvait juger d'attendri. C'est fou comme il pouvait être naïf! Tellement enfantin, tellement... Mignon... Le jeune homme se releva, d'un bond, et monta dans la voiture, après avoir passé une main dans ses cheveux noirs, aux légers reflets bleutés... Sam le regarda, pendant quelques instants, avant de faire de même. Souriant légèrement, Killian jeta un regard par la fenêtre, après que la voiture ait reprit le chemin du retour. Ses yeux bleus pâles devinrent, alors, noirs, durant à peine quelques secondes, ce que ne sembla pas remarquer Sam. Heureusement...

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

**"Il t'a trahit... Je sais que tu le détestes... Qu'attends tu? Vas y... Fais le souffrir comme il t'a fait souffrir! VAS Y!"**

-Sammy!

Le jeune homme ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa, le souffle court. Il regarda, d'un air perdu et effrayé, autour de lui, avant de se laisser retomber sur son oreiller, gémissant de douleur. Il sentit une main se poser sur son front et un souffle chaud près de sa joue. Sam frissonna. Il sentait une titanesque migraine l'envahir, résultat de ce nouveau rêve, ou plutôt cauchemar...

-Dean... J'ai mal...

-Chut...

La main, auparavant sur son front, descendit le long de son visage et s'arrêta sur son torse. Ses pensées s'embrouillaient. Etait-ce le matin, l'après-midi, le soir...? Où était-il? Au motel? Ou... Chez Cassie? Et, cette voix...

-Tout va bien, Sammy...

Bien trop grave.

-Je suis là, pour toi...

Avec ce ton qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

-Tout va bien se passer.

Une seule pensée, la première cohérente depuis son réveil, le paralysa. Stupéfait, voir même terrifié, il se crispa, comprenant alors que la personne qui, maintenant, l'embrassait, le touchait... N'était pas Dean. Combattant la douleur, Sam ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de la personne, si proche de lui... Il sentit une sueur froide couler le long de son dos lorsqu'il vit les deux prunelles noires, fixes et sans vie.

-Bordel... Killian, qu'est ce que tu fais?!

Sam fit un bond en arrière, échappant aux mains du jeune homme face à lui. Killian ne bougea plus, les yeux fixés sur Sam, une étrange lueur brillant dans son regard...

-Où est Dean? Jager! Où est mon frère?!

Ses mains tremblaient. Il n'y pouvait rien. Son coeur battait la chamade. Il n'y pouvait rien non plus... Il avait peur. Peur de ce que Killian pourrait lui faire. Peur de savoir où Dean pouvait bien être, réellement. Peur de beaucoup de choses, en fait... Killian finit par détourner le regard et prit une feuille de papier se trouvant sur la table de chevet, à ses côtés. Il la tendit alors à Sam, qui le regarda d'un air suspicieux.

-Tu as essayé de...

-Dean est partit, il y a environ une heure.

Il y eut un silence. Sam, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, sous la surprise, sentit son coeur se serrer.

**Il t'a trahit...**

-Ferme la, Jager...

Killian eut un mince sourire, au coin de ses lèvres. Un sourire mesquin, goguenard...

**Il est partit rejoindre sa petite Cassie et t'a laissé tout seul, Sammy...**

Sam sentit ses entrailles se changer en plomb. Il avança une main tremblante vers la feuille de papier que lui tendait toujours Killian et l'attrappa d'un geste brusque. Killian se redressa et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Son sourire s'aggrandit lorsqu'il entendit les sanglots du plus jeune des Winchester. C'était nécessaire au bon développement du plan. Tant pis si c'était en train de le tuer, demain, il lui en serait reconnaissant, il le savait...

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Dean essuya ses larmes d'un revers rageur de la main. Il accéléra, ne sachant pas vraiment où il allait. Il avait l'impression que tout lui échappait, comme la dernière fois... Quand Sam était partit, quand son père avait tenté de le renier, quand il avait faillit mourrir... Non, c'était différent. Dean Winchester se sentait encore plus mal, si cela était possible...

_**Flash Back**_

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?!

Dean se précipita vers son frère, évanouit dans la voiture de Cassie, Killian près de lui...

-Je ne sais pas... Il m'a dit qu'il avait mal à la tête et, boum!, il s'est évanouit.

L'ainé jeta un regard suspicieux à Killian, avant de finalement prendre son frère dans ses bras, le sortant de la voiture. Killian l'aida, après avoir ouvert la porte de la chambre qu'ils avaient au Motel du coin.

-Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose avant de s'évanouir?

-Il a murmuré ton nom... Il a aussi dit qu'il viendrait bientôt le chercher.

Dean pâlit, ce qui provoqua un étrange sourire chez Killian, ce que ce premier ne remarqua pas, bien entendu...

-Il... Il n'a pas précisé qui?

Killian haussa un sourcil, s'asseyant sur le lit, près de Sam.

-Tu le sais très bien, Dean... Celui que vous appelez le Démon aux yeux jaunes... Celui qui a donné tout ces pouvoirs à ton cher petit frère...

Ce fut au tour de Dean d'hausser les sourcils, passablement étonné. Comment cet homme, à qui ils n'avaient encore jamais parlés, deux heures auparavant, savait autant de choses sur eux? Autant de choses sur Sam...? Killian dut percevoir son étonnement et son inquiétude car il sourit un peu plus et, les yeux fixés sur Dean, passa une main dans les cheveux de Sam, ce qui provoqua, immédiatement, une réaction du frère de celui-ci...

-Ne le touches...

-Sammy n'est pas comme nous. Il a, bien sûr, des pouvoirs, mais il n'est pas le seul à en avoir... Par contre, il est le seul à avoir du sang de Démon coulant dans ses veines...

Dean parut encore plus abasourdi. Il ricana, non sans perdre son inquiétude et sa peur...

-Mon frère n'est pas un Démon!

-Non... Mais presque. N'as tu jamais remarqué les choses bizarres qui se déroulaient lorsque Sammy était en colère ou, au contraire, lorsqu'il était euphorique...? Ses crises de colère, terribles et effrayantes... Les lumières qui se mettent à clignoter, les objets qui lévitent, le vent, glacial et poignant, qui s'insinue dans la pièce et vous envellope sans vous laisser aucun répit... Et ses yeux. Ses yeux verts, devenus noirs, vides et moqueurs... Tu connais ça, n'est ce pas?

Dean s'assit sur une chaise, plus par besoin que par envie. Il tremblait. Bien sûr qu'il avait déjà connu et vu cela. Lorsque Sam était partit pour l'Université, lorsqu'il s'était disputé avec son père, tellement violemment... Son père l'avait frappé, après qu'il ait dit que leur quête était infondée, que jamais Mary Winchester ne reviendrait à la vie... Il l'avait frappé, tellement fort que Sam s'était retrouvé sur le sol, la lèvre inférieure en sang... Dean avait voulu intervenir mais, avant qu'il ne fasse le moindre mouvement, son père avait été projeté contre le mur d'en face, par une force invisible. Son père, sous la violence du choc, s'était évanouit. Dean s'était alors précipité vers lui, pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien de casser, avant de finalement se tourner vers son frère. Ce qu'il avait vu l'avait paralysé d'effroi. Sam... Ses yeux noirs, son sourire tellement dérangeant, diabolique... Ce fut la première fois que Dean eut véritablement peur. De son frère, de plus... Puis, Sam était revenu celui qu'il était en temps normal. Sans un mot, il avait prit ses affaires et était partit, sans un regard pour son frère ou son père, qui reprenait lentement conscience...

Dean reporta son regard vers Killian, troublé par les paroles du jeune homme, et eut, aussitôt, un mouvement de recul.

-Tes... Tes yeux...

Killian sourit et se leva, lentement, pour ensuite se diriger vers Dean, paralysé dans son siége, le regard fixé dans celui de son interlocuteur. Ses yeux étaient noirs. Aussi glacials que ceux de Sam, autrefois... Aussi vides de sentiments...

-Sam est né pour devenir notre guide. Il est puissant, tellement puissant... Il est le meneur de cette guerre et c'est pour ça que tu dois le laisser partir...

Dean, une nouvelle fois, ricana.

-Tu veux faire de mon frère un Démon... L'un des petits guerriers de votre guerre... 

-Non. Sam est le seul à pouvoir nous sauver de Samaël. Il est le seul à pouvoir mettre fin à cette guerre, infondée et absurde...

Les mains sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où Dean était assit, Killian se pencha vers celui-ci, son sourire disparut et une certaine gravité dans le ton de sa voix.

-Tu es un Démon? Un... "Ange Gardien"? Et qui est ce Samaël?

Killian se redressa et croisa les bras, regardant Dean de haut.

-Je ne suis qu'une espèce de transmetteur. Un "possédé", si tu veux... Je m'appelle Gabriel. On m'a envoyé pour prévenir Sam de sa destinée. Pour l'entrainer, faire de lui ce qu'il doit être... L'aider à se protéger de Samaël, celui que vous appeler le Démon aux yeux jaunes... Et ne me regarde pas avec cet air effaré, vous n'êtes pas les seuls, humains, à pouvoir avoir des noms...

Dean s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un lui crit "Poisson d'Avril" ou, mieux encore, qu'il se réveille de cet affreux cauchemar... Mais, il eut beau fermer les yeux, fortement, puis les rouvrir, se pincer, ou même prier intérieurement pour que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve, la réalité le reprit bien vite... Il ne rêvait pas. Sam était bel et bien à demi-Démon, Killian était possédé et son frère était un guerrier qui devait aider tous ces démons à tuer l'un d'entre eux, pour éviter une guerre... S'il ne se trouvait pas dans cette situation, il aurait pu presque en rire...

-Il faut que tu t'en ailles, loin d'ici. Si tu es dans les parages, Sam ne pourra pas accomplir sa destinée... Si tu l'aimes réellement, Dean, va-t-en.

-Quoi...? Tu... Tu rigoles, j'espère! Je ne vais nulle part sans Sam!

Dean se leva, brusquement, et alla s'asseoir près de son frère, là où se trouvait Killian, quelques minutes auparavant... Il prit la main de son frère et le regarda dormir pendant quelques instants...

-Je vais prendre soin de lui. Sammy va mettre fin à cette guerre, il va renvoyer tous les démons de ce monde en Enfer... Tu pourras avoir la vie que tu espérais, Dean, loin de la chasse et ses contraintes... Imagine un peu toutes les possibilités!

-Et pourquoi devrais-je avoir confiance en toi, en un Démon? Qui me dis que tu ne vas pas le tuer, hein?

Killian sourit et s'appuya contre le mur de la chambre, regardant toujours Dean.

-Ma parole d'honneur, c'est tout ce que tu peux avoir.

-Les Démons mentent souvent...

-Sauf lorsque cela les arrangent... Et ça m'arrange de gagner cette guerre, d'être enfin libre... Je ne mens pas, Dean Winchester.

Dean serra un peu plus fort la main de Sam dans la sienne. Il tourna alors, de nouveau, la tête vers Killian.

-Et, je suppose donc qu'il faut que je m'en aille pour que tout cela soit réalisable...

-En effet... Partir, définitivement...

Dean sentit son coeur se serrer. Reportant son attention sur Sam, il se pencha lentement vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis, il se redressa et fixa le Démon, l'air impassible.

-D'accord. A la condition que je puisse lui dire au revoir.

-Accepté. Mais, pas en personne. Dans une lettre...

Dean voulut y mettre une objection, mais finit par accepter, sous le sourire vainqueur de Killian...

_**Fin Du Flash Back**_

Ses mains tremblaient. Dire qu'en ce moment même Sam devait être en train de lire cette lettre... Il allait lui briser le coeur. Il se brisait le coeur tout seul, même... Essuyant une dernière fois ses larmes, Dean sortit de la voiture, se dirigeant vers la maison lui faisant face. Plaçant un sourire sur ses lèvres, essayant de cacher son mal aise, il sonna.

-J'arrive, j'arrive!

Dean souffla pour se donner du courage, alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

-Dean? Mais... Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

Le jeune homme adressa un pâle sourire à la jeune femme et passa une main dans ses cheveux, histoire qu'elle ne voit pas que celles-ci tremblaient...

-Salut, Cassie... 


	5. Quand la Mort vous tombe dessus

Dean grogna et se redressa dans le lit, les yeux plissés et dirigés vers la jeune femme qui se trouvait dans la chambre. La lumière, vive, l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Pour une fois qu'il arrivait à dormir... Chaque nuit étaient ponctués de cauchemars. Les douloureux évènements passés il y a seulement quelques semaines lui menaient la vie rude, mais également autre chose... Il n'arrivait pas à oublier Sam. Bien sûr, comment voulez-vous oublier, en à peine deux semaines, votre frère ou, encore pire, la personne que vous chérissez le plus en ce monde...? Sam était ces deux choses à la fois, ce qui était encore plus difficile à assumer... De plus, le jeune homme se sentait coupable. Culpabilité d'avoir laissé son frère et de lui avoir sûrement brisé le coeur. Et, surtout, de laisser ce dénommé Killian, ce Démon, mettre toutes ces responsabilités sur ses épaules... Sam était fort, mais il ne savait pas encaisser. Pas comme lui, du moins... Dean avait l'habitude d'être abandonné, trahit, blessé... Mais pas Sam. Pas son frère, tout simplement parce que Dean avait toujours été là pour prendre les coups à sa place, tout simplement...

-Tu es réveillé...

Clignant des yeux et revenant à la réalité, Dean posa, à nouveau, son regard sur la jeune femme qui lui tournait le dos. Cassie. Lorsqu'il était arrivé, deux semaines auparavant, après avoir quitté Sam et Killian, elle n'avait rien dit. Elle avait juste ouvert sa porte et l'avait laissé rentrer. Il n'avait pas parlés de la soirée et ce silence avait fait un bien fou à Dean. Pas au point de lui faire oublier tout ça, mais assez pour le faire réfléchir. Oui, même s'il s'en voulait, il savait que c'était la meilleure des solutions. Killian, même s'il paraissait assez louche, n'avait pas l'air malfaisant, surtout maintenant qu'il avait trouvé son "sauveur"... Dean était certain qu'il n'allait pas lui faire de mal. Il avait juste peur de ce qu'il allait faire de son frère... Le rendre plus puissant, l'aider à contrôler ses pouvoirs... Ok. Mais, peut être Sam allait-il devenir dangeureux... Peut être allait-il devenir comme Max... Dean chassa ces pensées de son esprit et se concentra à nouveau sur les gestes de Cassie.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais?

Cassie s'interrompit et se tourna vers Dean. Un léger silence s'installa et le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, légèrement inquiet. Enfin, elle finit par se détourner et retourner à ce qu'elle était en train de faire, remplir un sac avec bon nombres de vêtements, sur le moment...

-Je dois aller à New-York.

Dean la regarda d'un air abasourdit. Enfin, il finit par se lever, enroulant le drap se trouvant sur le lit autour de ses hanches. S'approchant de Cassie, il put, en effet, constater qu'elle était en train de préparer sa valise.

-Hum... Tu veux dire New-York, la grande ville remplie d'immeubles, de gens stressés... Et, accessoiremment à des centaines de kilomètres d'ici...?

-Je ne te demande pas ton avis, Dean. J'y vais, c'est tout.

Le jeune homme parut encore plus désarçonné, si c'était possible... Le ton de la jeune femme était glacial. Son expression, neutre et impassible, n'était pas normale... Dean la connaissait très bien. Il connaissait la jeune femme sensible et forte à la fois, celle qui ne se laissait pas démonter, pour quoi que se soit... Et non pas celle qui décidait, à quatre heures du matin, de faire ses bagages et de s'en aller vers New-York! Ainsi, ce fut la méfiance qui l'emporta sur l'inquiétude. Il lui attrappa le poignet et la fit se retourner vers lui, histoire de pouvoir lui parler face à face.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à New-York?

-Ca ne te concerne pas...

-Bien sûr que si. Nous sommes ensemble maintenant, pas vrai? Alors, tu dois me dire ce que tu vas faire...

Cette deuxième phrase avait eut du mal à sortir. Beaucoup de mal... Néanmoins, cela sembla calmer la jeune femme. Elle lui jeta un regard inquiet, du coin de l'oeil.

-Tu ne te mettras pas en colére?

-Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas de ce genre là...

-Je vais chercher mon père.

Cette révélation laissa Dean bouche bée. Son père? Elle allait chercher son père? Celui qui était mort, il y a presque un an, tué par un camion fou...? Et là, les dernières piéces du puzzle se remirent en place. Le nouveau travail de Cassie, trouvé si rapidement et si facilement. Le fait qu'elle l'est laissé rentré chez elle sans rien ajouter. La grosse somme d'argent qu'elle avait maintenant en sa possession, qu'elle n'avait pas il y a encore quelques mois, il y a encore quelques jours... Et Killian... Dean avait déjà renseigné Cassie sur les signes de possession, elle savait donc reconnaitre un Démon d'une personne possédée. Elle savait pour Jager, il en était certain. Et, maintenant, son père, miraculeusement ressucité... Et, pour avoir eut tout cela, une seule chose était possible: Elle avait passé un contrat avec un Démon et, le seul Démon qu'il voyait pouvoir avoir un quelconque intérêt à cela était celui qu'il chassait depuis tellement longtemps... Le Démon aux yeux jaunes, ou Samaël, comme l'appelait Killian... Aussitôt, son regard se fit de glace, ce que n'oublia pas de notifier Cassie...

-Dean, qu'est-ce que...?

-Je ne peux pas croire que tu ais fais un marché avec ce fils de pute...

Il s'avança vers elle, l'air plus menaçant encore, la faisant reculer au fur et à mesure.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu...

-Oses affirmer que tu n'as pas passer de contrat avec un Démon... Avec le Démon qui a tué ma mère et Jessica!

Il vit les yeux de Cassie se remplir de larmes, mais il n'eut aucun remords. Alors qu'elle s'apprétait à franchir la porte, il lui attrappa le bras, un peu plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, tirant un gémissement de douleur de la jeune femme.

-Dis-moi la vérité!

Et, Cassie éclata en sanglots. Détournant le regard pour ne pas affronter celui de Dean, elle s'éloigna et s'assit sur le lit, la tête baissée vers le sol. Dean se calma, légèrement, en voyant la détresse de Cassie, mais lorsqu'il parla, son ton était aussi froid et menaçant qu'auparavant.

-Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as fais ça...

-Dean... Qu'est-ce que tu serais prêt à faire par amour?

La question parut le surprendre. Il ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'elle venait faire dans cette conversation, mais il finit par y répondre. D'ailleurs, sont coeur se serra, alors que les mots sortaient de sa bouche, et des images défilèrent devant ses yeux... Heureuses. Malheureuses...

-Tout. Je serai prêt à tout...

-Moi aussi... Je savais que toi et Sam étiez ensemble. Ou, en tout cas, je savais que Sam était amoureux de toi... Lorsque vous êtes venus, il y a presque un an, tout confirmaient cette hypothèse: Les gestes de ton frère, ses regards, ses paroles, ses sourires... Et... J'étais amoureuse de toi, totalement. L'idée que tu allais repartir avec lui, seul, et que vous alliez être ensemble... Ca m'a rendue folle de rage. Et Killian, mon meilleur ami... Il a disparut, après m'avoir présenté un Démon. C'est là qu'est apparu Samaël, comme il s'est présenté... Il m'a dit qu'il pouvait me donner tout ce que je voulais, à condition que je te fasse rompre, que tu t'éloignes de Sam...

-Tu n'as pas pensé à moi? Ou même à Sam?

Elle se contenta de nier, d'un geste de la tête, entre deux sanglots. Cette désapprobation ranima la colère de Dean. Un rictus étira ses lèvres et il regarda Cassie avec froideur, faisant redoubler les sanglots de la jeune femme.

-Tu n'es qu'une sale égoïste, tu le sais ça? Une... Une espèce de... Et, merde à la fin!

Dean attrapa ses vêtements, posés ça et là de la pièce, et se rhabilla, prestamment. Cassie finie par relever la tête, les yeux rouges et bouffis par les larmes, son eyeliner ayant coulé le long de ses joues...

-Qu'est ce que... Qu'est ce que tu fais?

Le jeune homme tourna la tête et planta son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Celle-ci frissona, peu habituée à ce regard dur et glacial, si différent de d'habitude... Dean prit ses affaires, son couteau, toujours rangé sous son oreiller, et les armes qu'il avait apporté en quittant le motel, auparavant, et les mit dans son sac.

-Je vais chercher Sam.

-Non!

Le ton de Cassie l'étonna plus qu'autre chose. Dean s'arrêta, donc, et tourna la tête vers elle, croisa son regard terrifié et affolé. Sa colère fit place à une profonde incompréhension...

-Le Démon... Samaël... Il a dit qu'il me tuerait si jamais je te laissais partir...

Le chasseur la regarda, pendant quelques instants, avant de poursuivre son chemin vers la sortie, indifférent aux nouveaux sanglots de la jeune femme.

-Non... Dean! Tu ne peux pas... Ne fais pas comme ci tu n'en avais rien à faire si jamais...

-Sammy est la seule personne qui compte réellement pour moi. Toi... Tu n'es rien...

Cassie posa une main sur sa bouche, horrifiée d'entendre de telles choses provenant de celui qu'elle aimait. Ses larmes augmentèrent et elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, alors que Dean passait la porte. Cassie resta prostrée, sur le sol. Elle entendit les portes d'une voiture claquer, puis le moteur se mettre en marche. Quelques secondes plus tard, les pneus crissèrent et les bruits finirent par s'arrêter... La maison plongea, à nouveau, dans le silence. Silence juste perturbé par les sanglots et pleurs, incessants, de Cassie, inconsolobale...

-Tss... Et dire que je comptais sur toi, Cassie... Quelle déception...

La jeune femme releva la tête vers l'homme face à elle et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en croisant les deux prunelles jaunes vifs de celui-ci.

-Maître... S'il vous plait...

Un sourire, mauvais, apparut au coin des lèvres de l'inconnu. Il sortit, alors, un poignard de sa veste, sous le regard affolé de sa victime.

-Non! Je vous en prie! Pitié...

-Un marché est un marché, Cassie Robinson...

Son sourire s'aggrandit. Le poignard s'abbattit sur elle. Il y eut un hurlement, terreur et douleur. Les mains crispés sur le volant de sa Chevy Impala, Dean Winchester serra les dents et accélera, encore, espérant que Sam était toujours sur place... Et qu'il ne lui en voulait pas trop...

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Killian, ou plutôt Gabriel, sourit. Appuyé contre le mur de cette chambre, beaucoup plus luxueuse et confortable que la précédente, que Sam et Dean avaient prit dans ce motel insalubre, il regardait le cadet des Winchester dormir. Cela faisait quelques jours que Dean était partit. Cela faisait quelques jours que Sam s'était complétement raccroché à lui... Killian était certain que, s'il avait demandé au jeune homme de sauter du toit, ou de se mettre une balle dans la tête, il l'aurait fait. Et, avoir du pouvoir sur les autres, c'était tellement grisant... Le Démon finit par soupirer. Il avait, bien sûr, informé Sam de sa destinée et, si, dans un premier temps, il l'avait très mal prit il avait, au final, accepté de commencer un entraînement digne de ce nom...! Et, Killian était déjà fier de son "élève". Bon, bien sûr, il y avait encore du progrès à faire avec la télékinésie, mais il faisait beaucoup d'efforts en ce qui concernait le contrôle de la volonté, chez les autres... Bon, bien entendu, chacun de ses ordres provoquait, encore, une affreuse migraine chez les victimes, mais cela marchait, et c'est ce qui comptait...

-Non... S'il te plait... Non...

Le Démon fixa ses yeux noirs sur Sam, qui bougeait dans son sommeil. Il se décola, alors, du mur, et s'approcha du jeune homme. Killian s'assit près de lui et chassa, d'un geste de la main, les mèches brunes des yeux de Sam. Il savait parfaitement d'où tous ces cauchemars provenaient: Samaël voulait juste pousser le jeune homme à bout et, accessoirement, le forcer à tuer Dean. Il avait éloigné l'ainé des Winchester, pour permettre à Sam de développer ses pouvoirs, mais également pour pouvoir le protéger de son frère... Car, même s'il avait promit qu'après cet entraînement, Sam serait toujours le même, il s'était empressé de se gifler, mentalement, de faire de telles promesses injustifiées et même fausses, à tout bout de champ... Sam allait changer. Sam allait devenir fort, puissant... Il voudra protéger ceux qu'il aime et, au passage, il ne fera qu'amener le malheur sur eux et se détruire, un peu plus chaque jour... Non, même si Sam gagnait cette guerre, jamais il ne redeviendrait comme avant. Peut-être même allait-il devenir un autre Samaël... Killian n'en savait rien.

-Sammy... Calmes toi...

Il secoua, légèrement, le jeune homme, pour le réveiller ou le calmer. Sam finit par se réveiller et se redressa dans un cri, les doigts crispés sur le drap, les yeux écarquillés par la peur... Il regarda autour de lui, perdu, pendant quelques instants, avant de poser les yeux sur Killian. Le Démon vit les yeux du jeune homme se remplir de larmes et il sut, immédiatement, que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sam était contre lui, sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, ses doigts crispés sur sa chemise, tremblant et pleurant, selon ses statistiques. Assez mal à l'aise, Killian passa un bras autour du jeune homme, maladroitement, ne comprenant pas cette réaction et cet élan de... "Tendresse" à son égard...

-Tu as une vision?

Sam se contenta d'hocher la tête de façon affirmative. Puis, entre deux sanglots, il raconta, ses doigts serrant, au fil de son récit, de plus en plus la chemise du Démon.

-C'est... Il a... Samaël a... Il a tué...

-Qui a-t-il tué, Sammy? Qui?

Sam releva la tête et planta ses yeux verts dans les prunelles noires de son interlocuteur. Il pleurait. Ses yeux rouges contrastait superbement avec son tein, plus pâle que d'habitude. Il paraissait si fragile... Killian se mordit la lèvre et reporta son attention sur les propos de Sam, quittant du regard les lèvres de celui-ci.

-C'était... Oh, mon dieu... 'Lian... Il a tué mon père...

Killian resta figé de stupeur. John Winchester était mort? Réellement...? Il fronça les sourcils et posa une main sur la joue du jeune homme, le faisant regarder vers lui.

-Quand est-ce que cela va se passer? Où?

Mais, lorsqu'il vit de nouvelles larmes se presser dans les yeux de Sam, il sut pertinnement que c'était trop tard... Sam se mordit la lèvre inférieure, pour essayer de se contrôler, pour essayer de ravaler ses larmes et d'arrêter de pleurer sur Killian, qui devait être bien exaspérer... Mais, peine perdue... Ses larmes finirent par couler le long de ses joues et les sanglots, silencieux, reprirent. Killian, désemparé, la main droite toujours posée sur la joue du jeune homme, ne savait que faire. Que font les humains pour consoler leurs paires, lorsque quelqu'un faisant partis de leurs proches meurt...? Il avait beau fouiller dans les souvenirs de ce Killian, Gabriel ne voyait pas quoi faire... Et voir Sam, pleurer ainsi... Finalement, le Démon finit par faire la seule chose qui lui passait par la tête, en ce moment dramatique... Il avança son visage et posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Sam parut tellement surprit que ses larmes arrêtèrent de couler. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, il répondit au baiser de Killian, d'abord timidement, puis un peu plus confiant. Il avait perdu Dean, son âme soeur, son frère... Et, maintenant John, son père, celui qui l'avait élevé... Il voulait oublier. Il voulait seulement penser à autre chose, pendant quelques instants... Alors, lorsque Killian lui demanda s'il était prêt, il se contenta d'hocher la tête, ne pensant pas aux conséquences que cet acte pourrait avoir, plus tard... Il voulait juste oublier, n'est ce pas...? Et, c'était la meilleure façon qu'il avait pu trouver... Se saôuler... De sexe...


	6. Destructions

Attention, chapitre très dur, très noir. Présence de thèmes très peu joyeux ... Vous êtes prévenus.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Dean arrêta le contact. Il resta immobile pendant quelques secondes, ne sachant pas vraiment si une confrontation avec son père était la meilleure des solutions, surtout après les évènements des mois passés... Bon, d'accord, John avait accepté la relation ambigue de ses deux fils, mais le fait était là: Pour éloigner Dean de son frère, il lui avait fait tellement de mal qu'il avait faillit se faire tuer en souhaitant se réhabiliter...! Mouais. Voilà pourquoi Dean hésitait à se retrouver en face de son père, malgré ses longues et plates excuses... Finalement, après avoir prit une grande inspiration, il sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers la chambre du vieux motel où son père résidait, depuis maintenant deux semaines. Depuis cette affaire, passée il y a quelques mois, John avait décidé, en guise de bonne volonté, de leur fournir un tracé précis de ses déplacements, au cas où quelque chose arriverait. Et, c'était le cas.

Dean s'était rendu au motel où lui et Sam avaient loués une chambre, quelques temps auparavant. Killian et son frère n'y étaient pas. De toute évidence, le Démon avait fait en sorte que Dean ne les retrouvent pas, ne laissant aucun indice sur leur futur lieu de "résidence"... Le jeune homme avait donc décidé de se tourner vers son père et, après des appels sans réponses, avait décidé de se rendre sur les lieux, préférant une franche discussion à une excuse peu potable offerte, au téléphone, par son père... Dean frappa. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois... Pas de réponse... Il fronça, légèrement, les sourcils. Sa voiture était pourtant là... Et son père n'était pas du genre à faire des promenades, entre deux repas! Il essaya, donc, d'ouvrir la porte, qu'il savait pourtant fermée, les chasseurs étant assez paranoïaque sur ce point... Mais, il fut encore plus désappointé en constatant que la porte était ouverte. Dean sortit son arme, sachant pertinnement que ce n'était pas vraiment normal, et entra dans la chambre, son revolver pointé droit devant lui.

-Papa?

Aucune réponse. Il avança, regardant autour de lui avec inquiétude. Les dossiers et les livres s'entassaient ci et là de la chambre, comme d'habitude, ainsi que les packs de bières et les cartons d'emballage de pizzas.

-Il y a quelqu'un?

C'était idiot, bien entendu. Si son père avait été là, il aurait répondu bien avant! Dean avança, encore, de plus en plus inquiet... Et se stoppa en apercevant une flaque de sang, provenant de la salle de bain, dont la porte était close... La peur se mêlangea à son angoisse. Lentement, il approcha de la porte, la main droite crispée sur son arme, et tendit l'autre main vers la poignée. Dean ferma les yeux et respira profondement, effrayé par la perspective de découvrir quelque chose qu'il regretterait. Enfin, il ouvrit la porte, brusquement.

-Papa...

Son sang sembla se glacer, dans ses veines. Il laissa tomber son arme, sans même s'en rendre compte... Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, ni à bouger... Seul trois mots pénétraient son esprit: "Il est mort...". Dean avança, ses jambes tremblantes, et se laissa tomber près du corps de son père. John avait la gorge tranchée, la carotide avait été touchée, sans aucune hésitation... La salle de bain était sans dessus dessous, le miroir était brisé, les accessoires renversés... Mais, Dean avait le regard fixé sur les yeux de son père. Ses yeux, ouverts et exprimant toute son angoisse, sa terreur... Un regard vide et sans vie. Dean fut prit d'un haut le coeur et, alors que ses larmes s'étaient mises à couler, il se releva, précipitamment, ses pieds glissant dans la mare de sang entourant le corps de son père, et vomit dans les toilettes, à temps. Puis, quand son estomac décida d'arrêter cette torture, il se laissa glisser sur le sol, ses sanglots se faisant plus marqués. Il avait laissé tomber Sam. Il avait perdu son père... Bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passait, hein?! Entre deux sanglots, Dean se fit une promesse: Samaël allait payer, quelles qu'en soit les conséquences... Foi de Dean Winchester!

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Sam ouvrit les yeux, péniblement, pour les refermer aussitôt. Un rayon de soleil, s'infiltrant à travers les rideaux mal refermés, l'éblouissait et l'avait réveillé, même... Sam porta une main à son front, poussant un gémissement de douleur. Il avait mal à la tête et à l'estomac. De plus, il avait l'impression que tout tanguait, autour de lui, comme s'il se trouvait à bord d'un bateau... Soudainement, il sentit un bras encercler sa taille et un souffle chaud dans son cou, le fit frissonner. D'abord effrayé, puis perplexe, un sourire finit par illuminer son visage et, alors qu'il ouvrait de nouveau les yeux, il se tourna vers son compagnon.

-Dean...

Aussi idiot, absurde ou encore incompréhensible... Que cela pouvait paraître, la vérité était pourtant là: Dean était ici, avec lui... Sam soupira de soulagement en se rendant compte que tout ceci, Killian, Samaël, Cassie et cette histoire de guerre à dormir debout, n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Juste un horrible cauchemar... Sam sourit un peu plus et passa une main dans les cheveux de son frère, les ébouriffant un peu plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Dean ne se réveilla pas, comme d'habitude. Le cadet posa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son ainé, soupirant d'aise. Dean ne fit aucun mouvement, comme d'habitude. Passant une dizaine de minutes dans cette position, sans pour autant provoquer le réveil de son frère, Sam, toujours allongé auprès de lui, le secoua légèrement, histoire de lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

-Dean... Eh...

-Dormir...

Sam aurait pu se mettre à pleurer, de soulagement et de joie, lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son frère, ensommeillée et lointaine. C'était lui. Pas Killian - Ou Gabriel... Son père n'était donc pas mort! Et il n'avait jamais... Jamais fait CA avec Killian... Sam recommença à secouer son frère, légèrement, espèrant l'éveiller totalement, cette fois-ci...

-Quoi?!

Le ton glacial de son frère ne le rassura pas, ni même son regard... Sam, lorsqu'il vit Dean se redresser, brusquement, et regarder dans sa direction, eut, pendant un instant, peur. Ca, ce n'était pas Dean. Son frère, bien qu'il n'était jamais de bonne humeur au réveil, ne l'agressait pas ainsi, même lorsqu'il le réveillait en pleine nuit, qu'importe la raison... La plupart du temps, Dean demandait toujours la raison du réveil avant de se mettre en colère... Sam recula, donc, lentement, ne lâchant pas son frère des yeux. Il ne lui suffit qu'un battement de cils pour que tout change. Le sourire charmeur était là, l'allure était là même et sa voix fut la copie exacte...

-D'solé... Mais, tu m'as littéralement épuisé, cette nuit... Trop de sport... Besoin de dormir...

Et, il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller, passant de nouveau ses bras autour de la taille de son petit frère, qui ne fit aucun mouvement. Il resta, pendant quelques secondes, immobile, hésitant sur sa façon d'agir. Dean était bizarre, ça, il le savait... Mais, qui ne l'était pas, parfois...? Sam s'allongea, à nouveau, lentement, les yeux fixés sur son frère, qui paraissait s'être déjà rendormit. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il balaya la chambre où ils se trouvaient du regard. Où étaient-ils donc...?! Cela ne ressemblait pas au motel où Dean et lui avaient passés une ou deux nuits, quelques jours auparavant. Ca ne ressemblait pas non plus à celle que Killian et lui avaient loués...

-Dean, on est où...?

L'ainé ouvrit les yeux, souriant légèrement, et fixa son frère du regard, qui parut aussitôt gêné, voir même appeuré. Il en avait la certitude maintenant: Ce n'était pas Dean. Son frère n'avait pas ce regard, vide et froid, qu'importe le fait qu'il ait un sourire sur le visage... De plus, ce sourire semblait malveillant, si loin de ceux de son véritable grand frère... Sam sentit une bouffée d'angoisse l'envahir.

-Tu n'es pas Dean...

La copie se mit à rire. Un rire froid, sans joie, glacial... Sam fut tétanisé. Non, non, non, non, non...! Qu'est ce que c'était encore, cette histoire? Où était Dean? Où était son frère, son véritable frère?!

-Pauvre Sammy, tout seul avec son méchant grand frère... Papa n'est plus là pour le protéger, ainsi que Maman... Mais, que va-t-il donc faire?

Encore une fois, il repartit dans un grand rire, effrayant un peu plus le jeune homme, qui sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Alors, ce n'était pas un cauchemar...? Dean était vraiment partit? Son père était vraiment mort? Killian et Samaël existaient réellement? Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, il sursauta, brusquement, lorsqu'une main lui attrappa le bras. Sam grimaça, douloureusement, et laissa échapper un gémissement, provoquant un sourire malveillant chez son frère... Non! Cette chose n'était pas son frère... Ne pouvait pas l'être...

-Tu sais à quel point tu m'as fait du mal lorsque tu es partis à Stanford? Lorsque tu m'as laissé seul avec Papa, durant des mois et des mois...? J'étais tellement en colère... Je t'en voulais, beaucoup. Et puis, avec tout ce qui s'est passé, le mois dernier... Tu crois vraiment que j'allais faire un trait sur la douleur, la peur, le fait que j'ai faillis me faire tuer, et tout ça pour toi?! Pour quoi? Coucher avec toi, supporter tes caprices, ton égoïsme, tes sauts d'humeur...

-Dean...

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, lentement mais sûrement... Ce n'était pas Dean, ça ne pouvais pas être de Dean, son coeur et sa conscience le lui criaient. Mais, tout au fond de lui, une toute petite voix lui disait que ces propos étaient vrais, que Dean était véritablement là... Et qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé, qu'il avait juste mit tout cela en scène pour lui faire payer les récents évènements... Cette fois-ci, il ne put retenir un sanglot. Dean sourit et serra le bras de Sam, un peu plus, lui arrachant une nouvelle grimace de douleur, tout en avançant vers lui, rapidement.

-Enfin... Je vais pouvoir me venger de toi... Je t'ai toujours détesté, tu sais. Tu as éloigné Cassie, tu as tué Jessica... Et Maman. Et, aujourd'hui, je sais pertinnement que c'est de ta faute si Papa est mort... C'était de ta faute, également, lorsqu'il m'a renié et a presque faillit me tuer de désespoir...

-Non, s'il te plait...

Sam ne put retenir ses larmes. Toutes ces accusations, dont il s'était toujours cru, un jour, responsable, lui éclatant en plein visage et, de plus, lancées par son propre frère, celui dont il était amoureux et qui, apparemment, ne l'avait jamais aimé... Il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser la proximité de son frère que celui-ci avait déjà posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut douloureux et violent, morsures et manque de délicatesse se mêlangeant... Lorsque Dean se recula, quelques minutes plus tard, la lèvre inférieure de Sam était en sang, le liquide carmin et les larmes ruisselant sur son visage... Lorsque Dean le força à s'allonger, il crut que son coeur allait exploser de tristesse et de douleur. Mais, il obéit, quand son frère s'arma de répliques douloureuses et de baisers sauvages et violents. La panique refit surface lorsqu'il lui écarta les jambes, sa conscience lui hurlant de s'enfuir. Oui, d'accord, mais où? Et comment, surtout...? Il avait beau être plus grand, Dean le dominait complétement, que se soit par la force ou par la position actuelle... Aucune fuite n'était possible... Bordel! Dean allait le violer... Son grand frère, avec qui il avait pourtant couché bon nombre de fois, allait abuser de lui... Et, en voyant son expression, il sut que ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, bien au contraire...

-Ne sers pas les fesses, ça risque d'être pire encore, Sam...

Il éclata de rire, une nouvelle fois, et donna un violent coup de reins. Les doigts de Sam se crispèrent sur le drap alors qu'il laissait échapper un cri de douleur.

-C'est abominable...

Accoudé à un mur, de l'autre côté d'une vitre sans teint, Killian assistait à la scène, les bras croisés et une grimace dégoûtée sur le visage. Son regard se fixa sur le visage de Sam, mais il détourna bien vite les yeux, ne supportant pas d'y lire une telle douleur. De l'autre côté de la pièce, un homme ricana.

-Je trouves ça très divertissant, au contraire...

Killian haussa un sourcil, fixant l'homme avec froideur. Celui-ci se retourna vers lui et ses yeux luirent d'une couleur jaune vive tout à fait effrayante... Son sourire se transforma, alors, en un rictus moqueur.

-Tu ne t'es quand même pas attaché à ce gamin...? Je te rappelle qu'il est à moi...

-Mouais, je sais... Je sais, également, que tu vas en faire un Démon et qu'il sera aussi fréquentable que toi, dans le futur...

Le ton ironique n'échappa pas au Démon, dont le sourire moqueur s'intensifia.

-Si tu l'aimes vraiment, je te laisse t'amuser avec lui, mais dès que mon polymorphe en aura terminé avec lui... Ce qui arrivera très vite, crois moi, dès que Sam aura totalement perdu conficance en son frère...

Killian renifla de mépris et jeta un regard noir au Démon, n'osant tourner la tête vers la scène se déroulant devant ses yeux, de peur de céder à son envie d'aller libérer le jeune Winchester de cet enfer. Samaël passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, le regard fixé sur Sam et la copie conforme de Dean, ses yeux jaunes exprimant toute sa malveillance...

-Va te faire foutre, Samaël...

-Ne dis pas que tu n'en as pas envie, je sais très bien que c'est faux. Depuis que tu t'es laissé aller à cette envie, bestiale, avec lui, tu ne rêves que de recommencer, encore et encore... Et ce regard que tu ne cesses de jeter à ce cher polymorphe... Ne serait-ce pas de la jalousie...? Dis-moi tout, Gabriel: Ne serais-tu pas amoureux de cet humain?

-Ne parle pas de ce dont tu ignores...

Killian - Ou Gabriel - lui jeta, à nouveau, un regard noir. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs et tourna les talons, quittant la pièce sous le regard vainqueur de Samaël.

-Si tu vas chercher Dean Winchester, je n'hésiterais pas à le faire souffrir, encore plus... Je suppose que Sammy ne supporterait pas de se faire torturer, en plus de se faire violer, par son grand frère, celui qu'il aime tant...

-Tu ne le tueras pas...

Killian, une main sur la poignée, répondit au regard remplit de défi que lui lança Samaël. Comment avait-il put en arriver là? Comment avait-il put 'donner' Sam à Samaël, alors qu'il avait promit au jeune homme, mais également à Dean, qu'il n'était là que pour l'entraîner et l'aider à se protéger du Démon qui avait tué Mary Winchester et Jessica Lee Moore...? Tout n'était qu'histoires de pouvoir et de gloire, histoires de Démons et de famille... Gabriel et Samaël étaient de la même 'famille'. Gabriel 'travaillait' pour le bien, Samaël pour le mal. Gabriel n'avait presque aucun pouvoir alors que Samaël en avait beaucoup trop pour lui seul... Le premier Démon avait donc passé un pacte avec le deuxième: Lui livrer un humain, aux capacités spéciales, contre un peu de ses pouvoirs et une gloire infinie et sans limite... C'était alléchant, totalement tentant... Se faisant, tout d'abord, passer pour ce Démon qu'un certain Killian Jager et qu'une certaine Cassie Robinson avaient rencontrés, il avait finit par prendre le contrôle du jeune homme. La suite n'avait été que jeux d'identités et de mascarades, trompant et mentant, pour son propre investissement... Ce fut à ce moment, une main posée sur cette poignée et les yeux fixés sur cette vitre, d'où lui parvenait une scène abominable et douloureuse, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il venait de briser des vies, des coeurs... Pour son simple intérêt. Cette prise de conscience le remplit de sentiments inconnus, jusqu'alors: La culpabilité, le remord, la colère, la rage...

Samaël lui adressa un grand sourire, malsain, et appuya sur un bouton, à quelques centimètres à côté de la vitre. Killian fut remplit d'horreur en entendant les cris, les gémissements, les supplications, les pleurs, les accusations... Il n'osa tourner la tête vers la vitre, appeuré parce qu'il pourrait y voir...

-N'hésites pas à lui faire mal... Très très mal...

Killian releva alors la tête, brusquement, observant le hochement de tête et le sourire du polymorphe, ainsi que l'éclat victorieux dans les yeux de Samaël. Ce dernier garda son index appuyé sur le bouton, le regard toujours tourné vers Killian, perdu dans un tourbillon de terreur. Le Démon serra les poings en entendant la voix de Sam, brisée et tellement faible...

-Dean... S'il te plait... J'ai mal...

Il entendit un nouveau gémissement de douleur, et la voix du polymorphe retentit, moqueuse et glaciale.

-Pourtant, ça ne fait que commencer, Sammy...

Puis, ce fut, à nouveau, un mêlange de cris de douleur et de peur, de sanglots capablent de vous arracher le coeur, à leur simple écoute...

-Arrête ça!

Killian avait crié. C'en était trop. Samaël arrêta d'appuyer sur ce bouton et la pièce redevint, à nouveau, silencieuse. Il y eut un silence pesant que le Démon aux yeux jaunes finit par rompre, quelques minutes plus tard...

-Si tu vas chercher Dean Winchester, si tu n'échanges ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot avec cet humain... Je lui fait tellement mal que, s'il revoit son frère, en personne, il n'hésitera pas à le tuer, comme revanche...

-Je ne le ferais pas.

Samaël sourit, dévoilant ses dents blanches et parfaitement alignées. Il croisa les bras et, s'appuyant de nouveau contre le mur, reporta son attention sur la vitre.

-Bien.

-Bien...

Killian répéta le mot, avec autant d'hypocrisie qu'il le pouvait. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit, se retenant pour ne pas courrir. Il devait mettre de la distance entre cet endroit et lui. Des kilomètres entre lui et l'objet de sa culpabilité... Arrivé au dehors, après avoir monté des escaliers, passés des pièces vides et sinistres et empruntés des couloirs étroits et sombres, Killian resta, un moment, assit sur le capot de la voiture de Cassie, qu'il avait emprunté, après la mort de celle-ci... Il devait aller voir Dean. Il devait lui dire à quel point il était désolé. Il devait lui demander de l'aider à sauver Sam, car il savait que, seul, il n'y arriverait pas... Le seul hic était que Samaël s'en rendrait compte, à un moment ou un autre et que, donc, il allait faire du mal à Sam... Beaucoup de mal... Mais, le risque était là... Le sauver, et donc le blesser, ou le laisser là, et donc le laisser devenir un tueur... Killian resta immobile, pendant quelques secondes, avant de se décider. Il sortit son portable et composa un numéro. La sonnerie retentit et quelqu'un décrocha.

-Oui?

-C'est Killian Jager. On a un énorme problème, Dean..


	7. Au fil d'une station radio

Le silence était tendu et pesant. Killian soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, baissant légèrement les yeux.

-Je sais que tu as envie de me tuer, mais...

-Il est clair que, si je ne me retenais pas, je te mettrais une balle entre les deux yeux.

-Je suis un démon, je te rappelle...

Le regard hostile du chasseur ne le rassurant pas, Killian se contenta de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son siége, regardant la route avec inquiétude.

-Tu ne veux pas ralentir un peu...?

-Ferme là, Jager.

Dean accéléra, encore, sous le regard inquiet du Démon. S'il continuait comme ça, ils allaient tout deux se retrouver à la morgue après une collision sur cette route... Il avait appelé Dean il y a presque quatre heures. Le temps qu'il le rejoigne, qu'il lui explique la situation et qu'il se fasse mettre une sacré correction par le jeune homme... Et ils se trouvaient, maintenant, sur la route conduisant au repaire de Samaël, là où Sam était retenu prisonnier... Killian passa une main sur sa joue, là où devait déjà s'étaler un magnifique hématome... Dean n'y avait pas été de main morte, mais, après tout, il l'avait parfaitement mérité, et ça, il le savait... Le Démon jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'humain et ne fut pas surprit de voir son visage tendu, sa machoire crispée et ses phalanges blanches à force de trop serrer le volant de son Impala dans ses mains. Au début, lorsqu'il était arrivé au motel où se trouvait le jeune homme, ce dernier ne l'avait pas cru, quand il lui avait dit qu'il avait 'livré' son frère au Démon qui avait tué leurs parents. Mais, lorsqu'il avait commencé à raconter ce que Samaël faisait subir à Sam, dans les détails... Dean avait palit, considérablement. Killian avait même cru, pendant un instant, qu'il allait tourner de l'oeil mais, lorsqu'il se retrouva à terre, une violente douleur dans la machoire, il comprit que l'ainé des Winchester avait retrouvé tout son peps...

-A gauche.

Killian agrippa le siége, Dean tournant sans même freiner, même un minimum.

-Bordel, mais t'es cinglé ma parole?!

-Encore un mot et je te revois en Enfer, connard...

Le Démon leva ses deux mains devant lui, en signe de défense et d'accord, s'attirant un regard noir et haineux de la part du jeune homme. Le silence revint, seulement rythmé par le bruit des roues sur l'asphalte et du fond sonore, une chanson d'Evanescence, passée sur une radio de rock locale... Killian, sans demander l'avis du conducteur, augmenta le volume avant de se réinstaller dans son siége, sous le regard furieux de Dean.

**When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears**  
_Quand tu pleurais, j'essuyais toutes tes larmes_

**When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears**  
_Lorsque tu criais, je combattais toutes tes peurs_

**And i've held your hand through all of these years**  
_J'ai tenu ta main pendant toutes ces années_

**But you still have all of me**  
_Mais tu as toujours tout de moi_

-Si jamais il arrive quoi que se soit à mon frère...

-Je ne t'ai jamais promit qu'il ne lui arriverait rien...

La voiture freina si brusquement que Killian manqua d'aller s'applatir contre le pare brise. A peine remit du choc, un coup de poing l'envoya contre la vitre du côté passager, faisant saigner son nez, au passage. Le Démon leva, alors, les yeux vers Dean et croisa un regard haineux, destructeur, vengeur... Et remplit de larmes... Ce fut ce dernier point qui empêcha Killian de riposter. Dean allait mal. Il devait le savoir, pourtant... Sam était le grand amour du chasseur. Et, il était, en ce moment même, en train de se faire violer et torturer par une copie conforme, même dans les moindres détails, de Dean. Mouais, il devait essayer de paraitre moins indifférent et insensible mais, après tout, il n'était qu'un démon ignare sur les sentiments humains, n'est ce pas...? Ainsi, Killian observa le jeune homme. Dean leva une main, avec la claire volonté de lui donner un nouveau coup de poing, mais finit par se remettre au volant, après quelques secondes d'intenses hésitations.

**I dumped you again**  
_Je t'ai encore laissé tomber_

**I've failed you again**  
_Je t'ai encore menti_

**Reaching out for your hand**  
_Je n'arrive pas à attrapper ta main_

-Ca ne sert à rien qu'on s'énervent. Plus vite on y sera, plus vite on pourra délivrer Sammy de cet enfer... Ouais. On va y arriver. On va y arriver...

Killian regarda Dean, les sourcils froncés. Le jeune homme essayait de se persuader, de se rassurer, un mince et pâle sourire sur les lèvres. Le Démon soupira avant de rompre le silence, qui s'était à nouveau installer...

-Sam a eut une vision, il y a quelques jours...

Dean tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, assez inquiet, une lueur d'interrogation dans le regard...

-Il a vu ton... Enfin, votre père mourir. Et...

-Oh, bordel...

Dean se mordit la lèvre inférieure et accéléra, encore, provoquant un nouveau soupir de la part de Killian. Son petit frère avait eut une vision et il n'avait pas été là pour le soutenir, pour le réconforter... Non, il avait chargé ce Démon de faire son boulot à sa place. Il l'avait laissé prendre soin de Sam, alors qu'il savait parfaitement que ce genre de choses pouvaient arriver... La culpabilité augmenta. Seigneur, son frère allait lui en vouloir, vraiment...

-Et, comme je le disais avant que tu ne m'interrompes par tes blasphémes... Il a décidé que, pour se réconforter, il devait se coller à moi. Ca a dérapé et... Tu sais, Deany, Sam a encore les hormones en feu, il vient à peine de sortir de l'adolescence, enfin... Et, tu n'étais pas là, il était assez attristé et comme un démon ne peut jamais résister à une âme en peine, surtout lorsque celle-ci a un aussi joli petit c...

-Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire, démon de mes deux?

-Eh! Pas la peine de m'insulter!

Dean lui jeta un nouveau regard noir et Killian finit par répondre lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme sortir, lentement, une arme de sa veste.

-On a... Comment dire... Couchés ensemble...?

Le Démon s'attendit à ce que le chasseur se jette sur lui, pour l'étrangler mais, il eut beau attendre, rien ne se passa.

**I miss you, I'm not gonna crack**  
_Tu me manques, je ne vais pas craquer_

**I love you, I'm not gonna crack**  
_Je t'aime, je ne vais pas craquer_

Dean crut qu'on venait de lui enfoncer un poignard dans le coeur. Ainsi, c'était ça d'être trahit par la personne qu'on aimait le plus sur cette Terre...? Bordel, il se rendait maintenant compte le mal qu'il avait du faire à Sam, en partant... Il sentit les larmes se presser, encore, dans ses yeux, mais les refoula, avec toute la volonté dont il était capable. Ce n'était pas le moment, vraiment pas le moment... Son frère avait besoin qu'il reste fort, qu'il garde la tête haute et qu'il vienne le sauver, pas qu'il craque et qu'il parte pessimiste, dans cette mission sauvetage. Encore une fois, il se répéta, intérieurement, que tout allait bien, malgré les révélations que venaient de faire Killian... Après tout, il avait trompé son frère avec Cassie, alors il ne voyait pas pourquoi Sam ne pouvait pas faire un écart, également, surtout que tout deux avaient rompus, à ce moment là. Il n'empêchait que le fait était là: Dieu, ça faisait un mal de chien d'être trahit par son petit-ami...

**J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps  
Effleuré cent fois son visage  
J'ai trouvé de l'or  
Et même quelques étoiles en essuyant ses larmes  
Je veux juste une dernière danse**

Encore une fois, Dean accéléra, suivant les indications de Killian, tournant à droite, à gauche, passant par des routes de campagne et d'autres plus fréquentées... Les mains crispées sur le volant de sa chère voiture, le jeune homme se fit la promesse qu'il allait sauver son frère, coûte que coûte, même s'il devait aller le chercher en Enfer... Promesse de Dean Winchester...

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

**Et ça fais mal crois moi, une lame  
Enfoncée loin dans mon âme  
Regarde en toi même pas l'ombre d'une larme **

Sam inspira une grande bouffée d'air et fut prit d'une horrible quinte de toux. Appuyant sa tête contre le mur, il ferma les yeux, laissant ses larmes couler le long de ses joues. Lentement, il porta une main à ses côtes, douloureuses. Dean l'avait frappé, ici, ainsi qu'au visage. Sa main remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres, ensanglantées et meurtries, avant de passer par son oeil, tuméfié, et de s'arrêter sur sa tempe droite, où il savait qu'un grand hématome était en train de s'installer... Il n'osa pas aller plus loin dans le répertoire de ses blessures, de peur de se faire encore plus de mal, psychologiquement parlant. Alors qu'il avait crut, dans les premiers temps, avoir affaire à un double de Dean, voir même à un polymorphe, comme à St Louis, Sam avait bien vite abandonné l'idée en se rendant compte qu'il en savait trop sur Dean, sur John, sur leur vie... Pour être une simple copie. Il avait même réussit à ressortir le nom de sa première petite-amie, la date de sa première cuite, les détails de leur première nuit, passés à deux... Non, Sam Winchester n'avait pas mal à cause des coups et des insultes, des viols et des tortures... Sam avait mal parce qu'il savait - Il était même persuadé - que c'était véritablement son frère qui lui faisait subir tout cela.

Oui, le Dean Winchester qui veillait sur lui, à chacun de ses cauchemars, qui allait jusqu'à ne pas dormir de la nuit pour le protéger, quitte à oublier ses études, qui le soutenait à chacune de ses visions, qui l'avait pourtant aimé, durant toutes ces années, il en était si sûr... Son univers était en train de tomber en morceaux, là, sous ses yeux. Sa mère, son père, Jessica étaient morts. Dean était en train de lui avouer qui l'avait toujours détesté et il ne cessait de le lui montrer. Il ne savait même pas où il était, enfermé dans cette pièce, ressemblant à une chambre de motel miteuse... Tout ce qu'il avait pu constater, c'est qu'il devait se trouver en sous-sol, le jeune homme ayant pu voir et entendre son frère monter et descendre des escaliers, qui devaient se trouver près de la porte de sa prison... De plus, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre dans la chambre et une simple ampoule, à la lumière crue, éclairait la pièce. Il était donc dans le noir, préférant ne pas voir ses blessures, la douleur, lancinante, le punissant bien assez comme cela... Il sentait le sang couler le long de ses cuisses mais, que pouvait-il y faire? S'il essayait de se soigner, la blessure s'ouvrirait à nouveau, lors du prochain passage de son frère... Il n'était là que depuis douze heures et, pourtant, pour lui, cela faisait des semaines. Sam se serra contre le mur, pressant la couverture, seule rescapée non couverte de sang... Ou d'autre chose, sur ses épaules. Il ne voulait pas dormir. Il avait peur. Peur que Dean revienne et recommence à lui faire mal. Peur de se réveiller et de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver, que tout était vrai... Enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras, ceux-ci encerclant ses jambes, il se laissa enfin aller, pleurant les larmes qu'il avait gardés, jusque là, laissant tomber la tension et pleurant son dégoût, sa peur, sa douleur, sa honte...

-Pauvre, pauvre petit Sammy...

Derrière le miroir, Samaël sourit et se tourna vers le polymorphe, debout près de la porte.

-Que dois-je faire, maître?

Le démon eut un sourire, mesquin et malveillant, et s'approcha de la créature. Il se pencha, alors, et lui murmura à l'oreille quelques mots, sous l'impassibilité du polymorphe.

-N'hésites pas à utiliser tout ton potentiel... Fais de ton mieux.

Il se recula et sourit à cette copie conforme de Dean, qui hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce, tel un robot, le regard vide et l'expression neutre. Samaël soupira de contentement et s'appuya, à nouveau, contre le mur, regardant le polymorphe entrer dans la chambre, sous le regard terrifié de Sam.

-Ah... Mon pauvre Gabriel, tu cumules les erreurs ces temps ci... Enfin...

Le Démon sortit un téléphone portable d'une poche de sa veste et composa un numéro, avant d'enclencher le haut-parleur et de le poser sur une table, posée près de lui...

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, un téléphone sonna. Dean, rapide comme l'éclair, le sortit de sa poche et un grand sourire illumina son visage en voyant le numéro de son correspondant.

-C'est Sam!

Et, alors qu'il allait décrocher, Killian lui arracha le portable des mains et le fit à sa place, sous les commentaires du jeune homme, qui essayait de lui reprendre l'objet, tout en gardant un oeil sur la route...

-Bordel, Killian! 'Fais pas ch...!

-Le haut-parleur? Pourquoi fai...? D'accord, très bien...

Le Démon jeta un regard d'excuse vers le jeune chasseur, qui le regarda avec interrogation.

-Tu devrais t'arrêter, Dean...

Ce dernier s'executa et se gara sur le bas côté, curieux et, en même temps, appeuré parce qui allait se passer, parce qu'il allait découvrir... Alors, Killian posa le portables entre eux deux et enclencha le haut-parleur.

-Bonjour, Dean Winchester...

Le jeune homme ecarquilla les yeux en entendant la voix de Samaël, à l'autre bout du fil. Ses poings se serrèrent et sa machoire se crispa.

-Vous...

-En effet, moi. Comment vas-tu, Deany? Tu veux peut-être avoir des nouvelles de ton frère? Peut-être voudrais-tu lui parler...?

Dean sentit son coeur se serrer et hésita, quelques secondes. Il tourna la tête vers Killian, mais celui-ci se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

-Oui. Passez-le moi.

-Hmmm... Je crois que ça ne vas pas être possible. Vois-tu, Sam est assez occupé, en ce moment même... Enfin, disons plutôt que quelqu'un est occupé avec Sam... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Dean pâlit. Il passa une main sur son visage et, une nouvelle fois, Killian crut qu'il allait craquer. Mais, le jeune homme se reprit bien vite...

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez?

-Ce que je veux? Mais, je ne veux plus rien, tout ce que je voulais, je l'ai... Enfermé dans une cave, en train de se faire abuser par son propre frère... J'ai mon dernier soldat. Tout est parfait...

-Laissez-le...

Un grand rire retentit dans le combiné. Killian vit Dean se mettre à trembler de rage et baisser la tête. Ainsi, il prit la parole, sentant le jeune homme au bord de la crise de nerfs... Et de larmes...

-Laisse le au moins voir si son frère va bien. C'est tout ce qu'il veut...

Il y eut un silence, que se soit à l'autre bout du fil que dans l'impala. Dean avait relevé la tête et regardait maintenant Killian, le remerciant d'avoir réagit. Enfin, Samaël reprit la parole, après quelques secondes...

-D'accord. Voyons voir si Sammy va bien...!

Ce fut, alors, avec une horreur non dissimulée, que Killian comprit ce qu'il allait faire. Il eut à peine le temps de jeter un regard vers Dean que cela commença. Il vit le sourire du jeune homme s'évanouir, peu à peu, et ses yeux se remplir de larmes, au fil des mots, des pleurs, des cris...

-_J't'en prie, Dean... Arrête... Pourquoi tu fais ça...?_

Nouveaux gémissements de douleurs et de peur, entre deux sanglots. Un rire, froid et sans joie... Dean sentit son coeur s'arrêter et les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Son frère était en train de souffrir, en ce moment même, et il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Et, le pire était peut-être de constater que Sam croyait que c'était réellement lui qui lui faisait subir tout cela...

-_Parce que tu le mérites, idiot... Parce que tu es un monstre. Parce que tu as tué papa et maman... Voilà pourquoi..._

Il y eut de nouveaus sanglots, de nouvelles supplications...

-Stop...

Killian tourna, à nouveau, la tête vers Dean. Le jeune homme semblait dans une détresse sans nom, les lèvres pincées, la machoire crispées, les poings serrés, une pâleur quasi-cadavrique sur le visage, et les larmes... Il avait beau être un démon, il savait que Samaël devait être sacrément sadique et fou pour faire une chose pareille...! Connaissait-il l'esprit de revanche des humains, quasi-légendaire...? Connaissait-il le pouvoir d'un amour sans nom? Killian l'ignorait. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que, même s'il n'était avec les Winchester que depuis un petit moment, le lien les unissant était si fort qu'ils pouvaient tout surmonter, que l'un pourrait mourir pour l'autre, sans aucune hésitation... Samaël devait connaitre cela. Après tout, il avait joué sur ce lien pour s'approprier la victoire... Faire sombrer Sam, petit à petit, en lui faisant croire que Dean ne l'avait jamais aimé. Cela rompait le lien et, donc, augmenté l'envie de revanche de Sam par rapport à son frère... Killian soupira et tourna la tête vers la vitre. Samaël avait un esprIt assez sadique, en effet... Voir même pervers...

-_Dean... S'il te plait..._

-Donne moi une seule raison d'arrêter, petit frère...

Il y eut un silence. Killian et Dean retenaient leur souffle tandis, qu'à l'autre bout du fil, seules les respirations de Sam et du polymorphe venaient troubler ce pesant et lourd silence... Enfin, il y eut un murmure, tout juste audible. Dean se redressa, sur son siège, essuyant, au passage, ses larmes d'un geste rageur de la main.

-_Oui, Sammy...?_

L'ainé des Winchester se mordit la lèvre en entendant le surnom, se retenant à grande peine de ne pas crier dans le téléphone que cette créature, ce monstre, n'avait pas le droit d'appeler son petit frère ainsi. Il y eut un nouveau silence, puis la voix de Sam retentit, à nouveau, dans le combiné, plus forte, tremblante et remplie de sanglots.

-_Parce que... Parce que je... Je t'aime..._

Un grand rire, aussi froid que le premier, retentit.

**I hate everything about you**  
_Je déteste tout de toi_

**You hate everything about me**  
_Tu détestes tout de moi_

**Why do I, love you?**  
_Pourquoi est-ce que, je t'aime?_

Avec un geste d'agacement, Dean coupa la radio, mettant fin à l'entente de la voix du chanteur de Three Days Grace. Il se sentait tout de même soulagé. Sam l'aimait toujours, ce qui était beaucoup au vu de tout ce que lui faisait subir ce polymorphe. Ah, lorsqu'il l'aura sous la main, ce monstre regrettera toute sa vie d'avoir fait subir cela à son petit frère!

-_Désolé, Sam, mais ce n'est pas la bonne réponse..._

Killian se crispa en s'attendant à des nouveaux hurlements, mais ce fut un silence complet qui s'installa. Dean et lui échangèrent un coup d'oeil inquiet. Enfin, la voix de Samaël retentit, enfin...

-Samuel se porte comme un charme, comme vous avez pu le constater...!

-Si tu fais la moindre chose à mon frère, espèce de...

-Oh, mais c'est déjà fait, Deany... Je peux t'assurer que, dans un peu moins d'une heure, Sammy sera complétement sous mes ordres, tel un petit chiot obéissant à son maître... Et, avant que je n'oublie, si jamais je te recroise, Gabriel, tu retrouveras l'Enfer avant même d'avoir le temps de prononcer la première injure qui te passeras par la tête... Bye...

Il raccrocha, alors. Dean et Killian échangèrent un nouveau regard. Puis, le premier rompit le contact visuel et s'apprétait à redémarrer l'impala lorsqu'une main l'en empêcha.

-Bordel, Killian, qu'est-ce qui te prend?!

-On ne peut pas y aller.

Le regard de Dean se remplit de confusion et de colère. Il dégagea, violemment, son bras et jeta un regard noir au démon.

-Et pourquoi ça?

-Parce que, si jamais on se pointe là-bas, on se fera descendre tous les deux. Et je crois que, nous deux, six pieds sous terre, ça n'aidera pas vraiment ton cher petit frère...!

Dean voulut répliquer. Il ouvrit la bouche, hésita, avant de la fermer, sans qu'aucun son ne soit sortit. Il passa une main sur son visage et se laissa tomber dans son siège.

-Que faisons nous, alors...?

Killian soupira, une nouvelle fois, et passa une main dans ses cheveux, sachant déjà que sa réponse n'allait pas plaire à Dean...

-On attend.

En effet, un sourire ironique et assez faux étira les lèvres du chasseur, alors que son regard s'assombrissait.

-Bien sûr, on attend que Sammy se fasse enrôler chez les démons, qu'il finisse par me haïr, réellement...! Pourquoi nous n'irions pas aux Bahamas, pendant ce temps là? Mieux encore, allons dans un parc d'attractions! J'ai toujours voulut savoir à quoi ressemblait Disney World!

Killian lui jeta un regard consterné. Comment pouvait-on faire des sarcasmes dans un moment pareil? Enfin, il fallait dire que lui, avec son impassabilité, n'était pas mieux...!

-On attend, un point c'est tout, Winchester. Je fais tout pour que cela soit meilleur pour ton frère...

-Oui, le laisser aux mains d'un démon sadique et d'un polymorphe pervers, avec mon apparence de plus, c'est le meilleur à faire...

Killian et Dean s'affrontèrent du regard, pendant quelques secondes, avent que ce dernier ne baisse les yeux. Après tout, il avait à faire à un démon... Un de ceux qui n'éprouvaient aucun remords à tuer et torturer, un de la même espéce que Samaël...

-D'accord. On attend.

Il mit le contact et fit demi-tour, le regard fixé sur la route. Au bout de quelques minutes, Killian se redressa dans son siége et fronça les sourcils, voyant que Dean ne rebroussait pas chemin.

-Où allons-nous?

-Chez une amie.

Le démon haussa un sourcil, passablement étonné.

-Une amie...?

Un mince et pâle sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Dean, alors qu'il accélérait. Il se baissa, légèrement, et augmenta le volume de la radio, avant de se laisser retomber dans son siége.

-Une certaine Sarah Wilden...

**Another day is goin' by**  
_Un autre jour est passé_

**I'm thinking about you all the time**  
_Je pense à toi tout le temps_

**But you're out there**  
_Mais tu es là quelque part_

**And I'm here waiting**  
_Et je suis là à attendre_


	8. C'est ici que tout commence et finit

Il y a du sang, partout, du sang. Ca couvre les murs et le sol. Ca s'écoule le long de son corps. Ca asperge les draps et le lit... Et, bordel, ça fait un mal de chien... Il essaye de ne pas crier. Il essaye de ne pas se rendre plus faible qu'il ne l'est déjà, mais quand il sent la lame s'enfoncer, encore une fois, dans son épaule, il n'arrive plus à résister... Alors, il essaye de se dégager, dernier sursaut d'espoir et d'énergie, essayant de repousser cet être loin de lui, essayant de rejeter la douleur... Mais, lui, il ricane et, devant son manque de force, le repousse contre le lit et recommence, encore et encore, traçant des lignes sur son corps à l'aide de ce couteau, le faisant hurler, crier, supplier, sangloter...

**Don't give a fuck...**  
_Tu t'en fous carrément..._

-Baby Sammy est triste...

Ca a prit une dimension incontrolée. Il en regrettait même les viols et les insultes. Bien sûr, ça ne lui faisait pas plus de bien que 'ça' mais, au moins, auparavant, il avait encore une chance d'en sortir vivant... Alors que, maintenant, s'il continuait à le taillader, le mutiler et le poignarder...

-Baby Sammy a peur...

Son sang coulait à flots. Il en perdait beaucoup, il le savait, beaucoup trop, même... C'était dangeureux. Et, oui, il avait peur. Il était terrifié de voir cet éclat dans ses yeux. Il l'avait déjà vu, auparavant, quand il tuait des choses, des démons ou créatures, avec un sang-froid sans égal, sans même une arrière pensée... Une bouffée d'angoisse l'envahit, mais il ne pleura pas. Il ne pouvait plus pleurer... Sa souffrance était telle qu'elle avait dépassée ce seuil depuis déjà un long moment...

_"Il va me tuer... Bordel..."_

**Do you even care if I die bleeding...?**  
_Est-ce que tu t'inquièterais au moins si je meurs en me vidant de mon sang...?_

-Et, Baby Sammy a bien raison de s'inquiéter...

Un grand sourire, malsain, étira les lèvres de son frère, alors qu'il levait le poignard, à quelques centimètres de son abdomen. Sa respiration se coupa et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur en le voyant prêt à la poignarder, mortellement, cette fois-ci...

_"Pitié, non..."_

-Parce que Baby Sammy va mourir...

Il ferma fermement les yeux, par anticipation de la chose, lorsque le poignard s'effondra sur lui. Il ne chercha même pas à le retenir ou à se dégager. De toute façon, il savait qu'il était trop faible, ne serait-ce que pour faire un seul pas. Alors, lorsque la lame déchira sa chair, lorsque le sang recommença à s'insinuer, dans chaque recoin, et qu'un rire retentit, poignant et vainqueur, il se contenta de hurler. Parce qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à pleurer. Parce que c'était sa dernière opportunité de lui dire 'Je t'aime', malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu lui faire...

**Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind...**  
_Parce que je n'ai plus de perspective, je perds la tête..._

Les yeux réouverts, la douleur peu supportable, il entendit, vaguement, la porte s'ouvrir, brutalement. Il ressentit, dans le lointain, une vague d'énergie. Il sentit, près de lui, que son frère n'était plus là... Il y avait des cris, des paroles, puis se fut des bruits de coups et de chutes, objets et corps... Mais, il s'en fichait. La force l'abandonnait. Il avait envie de dormir, il était si fatigué... Alors, il ferma les yeux, sombrant dans l'inconscience, après avoir aperçu un sourire... Et un regard d'un jaune vif effrayant, braqué sur lui...

-Pauvre Samuel Winchester...

Claquant des doigts, le démon fit s'arrêter le sang de couler des nombreuses plaies parcourant le corps du jeune homme, et l'enroula dans un drap avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de quitter la pièce. Samaël jeta un vague coup d'oeil vers le corps sans vie du polymorphe, couvert de sang et abandonné dans un coin, avant de se détourner, un sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres. Son plan était un triomphal succés. Il baissa la tête vers le jeune homme, recroquevillé dans ses bras, et sourit un peu plus.

-Tu es à moi, maintenant... Rien qu'à moi, Sammy...

**This is my last resort, suffocation, no breathing**  
_C'est ma dernière station, suffocation, pas de respiration_

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

-Vous êtes de grands malades, vous, les Winchester, n'est ce pas...?!

Dean soupira et fit tourner sa bouteille de bière entre ses mains, n'osant pas regarder la jeune femme faisant les cent pas devant lui... Sarah Wilden jeta un coup d'oeil vers Sarah Blake, l'une de ses meilleures amies, assise près du jeune Winchester, lui demandant, d'un regard, d'intervenir... Oui, Dean avait été tout aussi étonné de découvrir, en arrivant à Los Angeles, dans l'appartement de Mike et Sarah Wilden, la jeune Blake, rencontrée il y a quelques mois à peine, lors d'une sordide histoire de tableau hanté... D'après ce que avait pu lui raconter Sarah, entre deux hurlements de Miss Wilden sur la présence d'un démon dans son appartement, la jeune femme et la chirurgienne étaient des amies d'enfance. Elles avaient été dans la même école primaire, le même collége, le même lycée et la même université... Et, aujourd'hui, depuis la mort de Mr Blake, Sarah vivait à Los Angeles, dans un appartement voisin à celui des Wilden.

-Bordel, Dean! Ton frère est en train de se faire charcuter, à des centaines de kilomètres d'ici et tu ne fais rien pour le sortir de là! Réagis, bon sang!

Dean la laissa lui hurler dessus. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Mike, le frère de Sarah, qui haussa les épaules en soupirant. Ca, c'était la réaction à prévoir... Après tout, Sarah Wilden n'était-elle pas amoureuse de Sam...? Et, d'ailleurs, il était certain que la meilleure amie de cette dernière avait tout autant envie de lui sauter à la gorge pour l'étrangler. Car, Sarah Blake était aussi folle de son frère, n'est ce pas...? Et, aux dernières nouvelles, lui aussi... Un mince sourire, pâle, amer et triste, étira le coin de ses lèvres alors qu'il but une nouvelle gorgée de bière. Dean se tourna, alors, vers Killian. Le démon, appuyé contre le mur, de l'autre côté de la pièce, regardait droit devant lui, les yeux dans le vague.

-Entre toi, sale crétin, qui manque de te faire tuer par désespoir et lui qui... Dean? Dean?! Est-ce que tu m'écoutes au m...?!

-Killian...?

Dean se leva du canapé où il était assit et posa une main sur l'épaule du démon. Il y eut un bref silence et, brusquement, Killian tourna la tête vers lui, ses yeux bleus redevenus noirs. Alors que Mike, sa soeur et Sarah faisaient un bond en arrière, les deux premiers maudissant tous les démons de ce monde et de l'Enfer, Dean fronça les sourcils.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va...?

-Samaël vient de tuer le polymorphe qui avait prit ta place.

-Quoi?

Sarah Wilden fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

-Pourquoi faire une chose pareille...?

-Je pensais que tu avais trop peur de moi pour pouvoir me parler, Wilden...

Sarah se mit à rougir, honteuse, mais se reprit bien vite. Tournant les talons, elle s'enfuit vers la cuisine, prétextant aller faire du café, et emmena son amie avec elle, ainsi que Mike, ces deux derniers pestant de ne pas connaître la suite. Dean haussa un sourcil, consterné, avant de reporter son attention sur le démon.

-Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça?

Killian eut un rire, froid et sans joie, et se détacha du mur sur lequel il avait été appuyé, quelques secondes plus tôt, pour commencer à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

-Putain, Dean! Ce n'est pas très compliqué à deviner! Samaël a du 'sauver' ton frère du polymorphe. Il l'a donc tué et, maintenant, il va tout faire pour s'attirer les faveurs de Sammy! De plus, il doit être épuisé, mentalement parlant, et je crois que Samaël va pouvoir lui faire avaler n'importe quoi... Y compris que, toi et moi, par exemple, on soient des gens à éliminer de toute urgence, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Dean parut estomaqué. Bon, d'accord, il n'avait pas envisager cette option mais, de là à dire que Sam, son petit frère, pourrait lui en vouloir au point de le tuer...! De plus, pour des choses qu'il n'avait pas faites...

-Sam ne ferait jamais ça. Il préférerait mourir plutôt que de pactiser avec Samaël, j'en suis certain...

Killian lui jeta un regard sceptique et perçant, ce qui mit le jeune homme mal à l'aise.

-Bon, d'accord, peut être qu'il le ferait mais... J'ai confiance en lui.

-Et lui, je te le rappelle, n'a plus confiance en toi depuis qu'on lui a fait croire que tu le détestais au point de vouloir le violer et le torturer...

Dean voulut répliquer, mais, ne trouvant rien à redire, se tut, le visage sombre. Sa voix se fit, alors, à peine audible et, il ajouta, en un simple murmure:

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça...

Killian parut surprit, ne comprenant pas vraiment où le chasseur voulait en venir.

-Quoi...?

Dean releva la tête et jeta un regard rageur à son interlocuteur.

-Ne l'appelle pas Sammy! Il n'y a... Il n'y a que moi qui ait... Qui puisse... Et merde...

Totalement abasourdit, Killian regarda le jeune homme tourner les talons, attrapper sa veste et sortir de l'appartement, non sans avoir oublié de claquer la porte derrière lui... Le démon resta immobile, durant quelques secondes, avant de lever les yeux au plafond, en soupirant. Ah, franchement, ces humains...! Dean, les mains dans les poches, la machoire crispée, retourna, à pieds, au motel où lui et Killian avaient pris une chambre, quelques heures auparavant. Il n'en avait que faire du fait qu'il allait laisser sa précieuse voiture devant chez les Wilden. Il se foutait complétement de la pluie qui tombait, maintenant, à grosses gouttes.

Non. Il ne s'en foutait pas... Il se souvenait que c'était sous la pluie, il y a bien longtemps, que lui et Sam s'étaient embrassés, pour la première fois, par accident... Il avait neuf ans. Sam en avait cinq. Leur père les avaient emmenés à une de ses chasses, malgré le fait qu'ils étaient encore jeunes, seulement parce qu'il n'avait pas réussit à trouver de baby-sitter. Dean avait dit qu'il était assez grand pour veiller sur lui et son petit frère, mais son père ne l'avait pas écouté. Alors, tandis que les deux garçons étaient restés dans l'Impala, Dean essayant de distraire Sam comme il le pouvait, John était partit chasser ce wendigo, dans cette sombre forêt... Au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes, les deux garçons avaient entendus un cri, effrayant et angoissant. Aussitôt, Dean était sortit de la voiture, sous les cris de son petit frère, courant au secours de leur père, qu'il savait en danger. Ce fut en arrivant devant cette bête, cette chose, immonde et criarde, qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas prit d'arme avec lui et que son père n'était pas là... Il avait fermé les yeux en voyant le wendigo foncer vers lui mais, tout ce qu'il avait sentit, au lieu des griffes et crocs acérés de l'animal sur sa chair, ça avait été deux mains serrant son t-shirt, un corps collé contre le sien, un visage dans le creux de son épaule... Il avait entendu un cri, un coup de feu, un hurlement de bête, dans le lointain. Mais, tout ce qui l'avait préoccupé, au plus proche de lui, ça avait été les larmes tombant dans son cou et ce gémissement de douleur, résonnant désagréablement à ses oreilles... Les yeux de Dean s'étaient écarquillés d'horreur à la compréhension que la personne, qui venait de le prôtéger du wendigo et, donc, avait sûrement prit le coup qu'il devait recevoir, n'était autre que son petit frère...

Sam avait, alors, lâché prise et Dean avait réussit à le retenir, avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Ce fut à ce moment, alors qu'il pleurait pour que son frère ne s'en aille pas, pas déjà, que leurs lèvres se scellèrent, une première fois. Dean avait simplement baissé la tête. Sam l'avait relevé, brutalement. Le contact n'avait duré que quelques secondes. L'ainé avait eut à peine le temps de réaliser que son père avait déjà prit Sam dans ses bras et courrait vers l'Impala, somant à son fils de se dépêcher, qu'ils devaient emmener Sam à l'hôpital, le plus vite possible... Il avait, alors, mit ce souvenir dans un coin de sa mémoire, n'espèrant plus le ressortir, ayant eut peur des sentiments qui l'avait envahit, à ce moment là... Dean eut un rictus, étant dans l'incapacité de sourire, à ce souvenir... Ce jour là avait été particulier: Le pire et le meilleur jour de sa vie, réunis ensemble. Le pire car il avait faillit perdre son frère - C'était en partie à cause de cette épisode là, bien plus que celui de la 'sorcière', qui l'avait 'motivé' à vouloir veiller sur Sam, quoi qu'il arrive. Le meilleur, parce qu'il était tombé amoureux, ce jour là, sans même le savoir... Bordel. Ca lui semblait tellement niait, raconté comme cela...

Dean se stoppa, en plein milieu de la rue, alors qu'un rideau de pluie tombait sans relâche. A ce moment, il comprit enfin. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser Sam là-bas. Il ne pouvait pas attendre la décision de Killian. Il ne pouvait pas attendre de se retrouver devant son frère, alors que celui-ci avait déjà perdu toute once de confiance ou d'importance, à son égard... Non. Parce qu'il l'aimait beaucoup trop, et qu'il savait que ça le tuerait de voir de la haine dans son regard, portée contre lui... Et, de plus, peut-être qu'il n'était pas trop tard... Avant même de réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, Dean se tourna vers la route et leva le pouce en l'air, espèrant arrêter une voiture. L'Impala était trop loin et, de plus, il avait oublié les clefs dans l'appartement. Si Sam avait été là, il en aurait sûrement était stupéfait: Dean pensant que son frère était plus important que le sort de sa pauvre voiture...

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut le plafond blanc d'une pièce. Mais, il referma bien vite les yeux. Il essaya de bouger mais une vague de douleur, se propageant dans tout son corps, l'en dissuada. Il ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur, alors qu'il rouvrait les yeux.

-Bonjour, Sam...

Un cri de stupeur, étranglé, retentit dans la pièce alors que le jeune homme était paralysé par la terreur. Les yeux fixés dans ceux du démon, Sam finit par reprendre ses esprits et voulut se lever. Cette fois-ci, se fut un cri de douleur qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. Samaël, agacé, leva les yeux au plafond et repoussa le jeune homme, le forçant à se rallonger.

-Arrête de bouger. Tu te fais du mal pour rien...

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez? Et où sommes-nous?

Samaël le regarda, fixement, durant quelques secondes, avant de soupirer.

-Alors là... N'importe quel homme censé aurait essayé de fuir, au point de vouloir sauter par la fenêtre pour s'éloigner, ou serait déjà tombé dans le cercle infernal de la dépression, jusqu'à devenir un légume complet... Mais, toi... Tu ne sais faire que poser des questions sans importance, apparemment... C'est affligeant. Mais au combien intéressant... Tu es bien plus fort que je ne le croyais, Sammy.

Mais, Sam n'écoutait le démon qu'à moitié. Alors, ça c'était réellement passé? Son frère, Dean, avait vraiment...? Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes alors que divers flashs passaient dans son esprit. Il sentit une main se poser sur son front et, instinctivement, il sursauta et se recula, provoquant une nouvelle vague de douleur. Sam gémit, une nouvelle fois, et se laissa retomber sur le matelas, n'ayant pas la force de lutter.

-Ah, ça, c'est déjà beaucoup plus humain...

Sam réouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir le sourire en coin de Samaël. Le démon se rapprocha, sous le regard terrifié du jeune homme, celui-ci faisant tout pour reculer et lui 'échapper'. Samaël finit par s'arrêter, à quelques centimètres à peine, et toucha, à nouveau, le front de Sam, celui-ci fermant fermement les yeux, par anticipation. Le contact dura quelques secondes à peine. Le jeune Winchester finit par réouvrir les yeux, au bout d'un moment, sentant que rien n'arrivait. Il vit, alors, Samaël se lever du lit et prendre un verre d'eau posé sur la table de chevet qu'il lui tendit.

-Ta température est bien descendue. Je t'ai fait des transfusions sanguines pendant que tu étais encore inconscient... Mais, j'ai pu stopper l'hémoragie. Tu auras juste une ou deux cicatrices, pas de quoi s'inquiéter, donc...

Samaël eut un rictus en voyant le regard soupçonneux du jeune homme.

-Et, non, l'eau dans ce verre n'est pas empoisonnée...

Sam finit par le prendre et, après un dernier regard, but une gorgée. Quelques secondes plus tard, il reporta son regard sur Samaël, occupé à ouvrir les rideaux grâce à ses... Pouvoirs (Il ne faisait que claquer des doigts et les étoffes s'écartaient, brutalement)...

-Pourquoi faites-vous ça? Pourquoi m'aidez-vous? Vous devriez plutôt vouloir me tuer, non...?

-Et, pourquoi voudrais-je te tuer, hein?

-Parce que... Il y a eut Meg, et l'autre démon que mon frère a tué pour me prot...

Mais, il s'arrêta, au beau milieu de sa phrase. Penser à Dean était difficile, surtout après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir... Il y eut un court silence, avant que le démon ne reprenne la parole.

-Je ne te mentirais pas. Je ne t'ai pas 'sauvé' pour tes beaux yeux, Sammy. Plutôt pour tes pouvoirs, dirons-nous...

-Je ne rentrerais pas dans votre armée.

-Je vois que Gabriel t'a mit au courant... C'est parfait. Malheureusement, je ne sais pas ce que tu pourrais faire d'autre, Sam... Tes parents sont morts, ta petite-amie est morte... Et je viens de tuer ton frère pour te sauver...

Les yeux de Sam s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il enregistrait, difficilement, l'information.

-Vous... Vous avez... Quoi?!

Samaël eut un mince sourire alors qu'il venait se rasseoir sur le rebord du lit où Sam était allongé, sous le regard inquiet de celui-ci...

-Sam, Dean était en train de te poignarder et de te torturer. Et, avant, d'après les informations que j'ai pu recevoir, il t'avait violé, de nombreuses fois... Lorsque je suis arrivé, tu étais en train de te vider de ton sang, sous ses yeux. Croyais-tu réellement que j'allais laisser mon plus précieux soldat mourir à cause d'un banal être humain, sans aucune importance...?

Sam ne répondit pas, toujours obnubilé par la pensée que son frère était mort. Malgrés tout ce qui s'était passé, il sentit son coeur se briser. D'ailleurs, il n'écouta pas les commentaires de Samaël. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que, maintenant, il était seul. Pas d'amis dans le coin, plus de parents, plus de frère et petit-ami... Il n'avait plus rien, plus personne. D'un côté, il avait envie de s'effondrer, pleurer tout son saoûl et en finir, parce qu'il n'avai plus rien à prouver, ici. De l'autre, il y avait Samaël. Le pouvoir, la puissance et, peut-être, la possibilité de voir ses parents revenir à la vie... Avec Jessica. Ou Dean... Ainsi, lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers lui, Samaël sut qu'il avait gagné. Trois mots avaient suffis pour le faire basculer: "_Dean est mort._"

-Oui, Sam. Si tu le souhaites, je peux ramener à la vie toutes les personnes que tu aimes. Mary, John, Jessica... Dean... Mais, pour cela, il faut que tu me rejoignes... Je te laisse deux heures pour te déci...

-Pas la peine. C'est d'accord. Je rejoins votre armée...

Samaël haussa un sourcil, étonné par ce changement d'attitude. Le ton du jeune homme était froid et tranchant et, lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'oeil vers lui, son visage était fermé. Le démon hocha, lentement, la tête avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-Ah oui, je n'ais pas répondu à l'une de tes questions... Nous sommes à Lawrence, dans la nursery de l'ancienne maison de John et Mary Winchester. Maintenant, dors. Demain sera une longue et rude journée...

Et il passa la porte, laissant Sam, complétement abasourdit. Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Sam se rallongea, alors, passant une main sur sa blessure à l'abdomen, et fixa le plafond, là où sa mère avait brûlée vive, devant ses yeux, au dessus de son berceau... 'Tout commence et tout finit à Lawrence'... Un sourire amer sur les lèvres, Sam referma les yeux et se recroquevilla dans le grand lit.

**It all started when I lost my mother**  
_Tout a commencé quand j'ai perdu ma mère_

Samaël ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. C'était tellement simple. Les humains étaient réellement stupides et naïfs... Il passa les portes, les couloirs et descendit les escaliers. Alors qu'il allait passer la porte d'entrée, il se figea. Un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres...

-Où est-il?

Un pistolet pointé vers l'arrière de sa tête, le démon ne fit aucun geste. Lentement, il se retourna vers le jeune homme posté derrière lui et lui adressa un regard mesquin.

-Bonsoir, Dean...

**Nothing's alright, nothing is fine**  
_Plus rien ne va, rien n'est OK_

Dean Winchester, l'air plus contrarié que jamais, serra les dents, faisant face au démon qui avait réduit sa vie en miettes.

-Cela fait longtemps, n'est ce pas, Dean Winchester...?

-Oui, bien sûr, depuis le temps que tu as essayé de m'arracher les amygdales, oralement, en fait, sale fils de pute...

Samaël eut un plus grand sourire alors qu'il avança d'un pas vers le jeune homme. Dean, le doigt sur la détente, recula à son tour, légèrement nerveux.

-Où est mon frère?

-Sam ne veut pas vraiment te voir, tu sais... De plus, maintenant qu'il est dans mon camp...

Dean faillit en lâcher son arme. Comment cela pouvait être possible? Comment son petit frère avait-il pu les trahir, lui, Killian, Sarah Wilden, Sarah Blake...

_"Penses un peu à ce qu'il croit que tu lui a fait, Dean, et tu sauras le pourquoi du comment..."_

-Donne moi cette arme.

Samaël avança une main vers le pistolet. Dean resta immobile, comme paralysé. Il y eut un coup de feu. Un cri. Au premier étage, Sam ouvrit les yeux, brusquement, et se redressa, les sourcils froncés. Que se passait-il...? Il essaya de se relever, mais une main le plaqua en arrière, sur le lit. Paniqué, Sam leva les yeux et croisa un regard noir et un sourire.

-Toi...

-Salut, Sam... Content de voir que tu vas bien...

**Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine...**  
_Je souhaiterais avoir quelqu'un pour me dire que tout va bien..._


End file.
